Vueltas del Corazón
by Left Lie
Summary: -me gustas/-lo siento/-¿estas bien?/-¿como quieres que este?/-pues supongo que devastado/-el mejor regalo que me podrías dar, seria que dejaras de verme como una niña/ Parejas: SasuSaku y NaruHina
1. 1- Prologo

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertencen, solo la trama de esta historia y de las demás que ire subiendo.**

**Rony: Este fic es sasusaku y naruhina, si las parejas no son de tu agrado puedes irte libremente y sin insultar.**

**Rocky: Ya saben, no pierdan su tiempo quejandose de mi ortografia.**

**:::**

1.- Prologo...-

Esta es la historia sobre cuatro jovenes cada uno con sentimientos mas fuertes que el anterior.

Un chico que oculta su tristeza a travez de una sonrisa y quien intenta ganarse el corazón de su primer amor, aun cuando esta lo considera solo un amigo.

Una chica que es incapaz de mostrarse como quiere y que soporta el ver al chico de quien durante años ha estado enamorada, tras otra.

Un chico incapaz de entender a los demás o a si mismo por lo que se cierra a la mayoria, "enamorado" de una chica que él sabe, mas no quiere aceptar, que su corazón ya es de otro.

Y por último una chica, que sufrio mucho en el pasado y que sus sentimientos y pensamientos son tan confusos que no se logra saber con claridad lo que piensa, mas aun, tiene hermosos sentimientos escondidos dentro de sí.

Esta es la historia sobre sus confusos sentimientos y la evolución de ellos, una historia corta, un tanto confusa y ligeramente tonta.

Esta historia es solo...un intento de romance.

**:::**

**Rocky: Como toda historia nuestra tenia que tener una ****épica**** oración final :3**

**Ryo: Como bien sale arriba, esto es solo el prologo de la pequeña historia que comenzaremos a escribir, pero solo se subiran los capitulos si vemos que alguien lo esta leyendo (¬¬) así que si te gusto, esperamos tu comentario.**


	2. 2- Nuestro punto de encuentro

**Rony: Aqui un nuevo capitulo de Vueltas del corazón (u.u)**

**Ryo: Disclaimer, ni naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, solo la trama de esta historia y de las demás que iremos subiendo (¬¬)**

**Rocky: Disculpen cualquier falta ortografica que encuentren.(ñ.ñ)**

**:::**

Capitulo 1.- Nuestro punto de encuentro.

El timbre que anunciaba el fin de clases acababa de sonar, con ello los profesores salian de las salas y cada quien ordenaba sus cosas para poder regresar a sus hogares. Entre toda esa masa de alumnos, en la clase C, se puede ver a una pelirosa y un pelinegro, ambos ordenando todo con calma y de la misma forma, sin mirar a nadie en el proceso, salir del aula.

Caminaban junto al otro a un paso coordinado, ni muy rapido, ni muy lento. No hablaron en todo lo que duro su trayecto por los pasillos, de todas formas no tenian razones para hablarse, ellos solo eran conocidos.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la entrada del establecimiento, sin indicaciones ni nada por el estilo, cada uno se ubico en una esquina de la puerta de entrada siendo ahora separados por unos cuantos metros.

Los minutos pasaron, pero ellos seguian en el mismo lugar, el unico sonido que se escuchaba por parte de ellos era el golpeteo del zapato de alguno de los dos demostrando su impaciencia y cansancio.

Pasaron casi quince minutos en los cuales veian pasar tranquilamente a los estudiantes cuando escucharon unos pasos apresurados llendo hacia su direccion. Corriendo hacia ellos se encontraba un torbellino rubio jalando a una peliazul.

-¡Lamento la tardanza! Kakashi-sensei no queria dejarme ir -se quejo el rubio cuando llego junto a ellos.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez? -le pregunto el pelinegro con algo de fastidio.

-No hice nada -se intento defender, al ver que no le creian agrego -Bueno, quizas y solo quizas me haya burlado de su peinado y quizas el me castigo haciendome retirar la goma de mascar de los asientos -ya sea por haber recordado su castigo o por haber sido descubierto en su _"mentira" _se veia algo deprimido.

-Esta bien, no pasa nada -dijo la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Sakura-chan! -se veia emocionado por que su amiga lo defendiera.

-Comparado con otras veces en las que nos has hecho esperar, se podria decir que de hecho, hoy llegaste temprano -su sonrisa se hizo mas grande.

-...debi imaginarlo...- un aura aun mas grande y deprimente se poso sobre la cabeza del rubio.

-¿Uh? -despues de haberse reido de su amigo, noto a la persona que aun se encontraba tras el -veo que trajiste a Hinata -le sonrio a la chica en forma de saludo.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura -le devolvio la sonrisa a su manera aun algo cohibida.

-Si, Neji no vendra por ella a causa de los entrenamientos de su club, asi que yo me ofreci a acompañarla hasta la mansion de los Hyuga,que asumi que no les importaria si ella nos acompaña -.

Naruto Uzumaki, clase D. Un chico sencillo a pesar de provenir de una familia de buena situación economica, esto gracias a los valores que sus padres le instruyeron. Extrovertido y simpatico, del tipo de persona que dificilmente puede estarse quieto, de igual forma, es el tipo de persona que no soporta ver como alguien es marginado y trata a todos igual. Por esta razon es que al inicio de clases al notar como Hinata permanecia apartada de los demas, decidio acercarse y hacerse su amigo.

-A mi me da igual -esa fue la sencilla y cortante respuesta del pelinegro.

-A mi tambien, pero ¿No tendra problemas si llega tarde a casa?

Hinata Hyuga, clase D. De actitud normalmente timida, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo suele ir obteniendo un poco mas de confianza con las personas a su alrededor. Proviene de una familia adinerada, tiene una hermana menor y un primo que estudia en su misma escuela. Al inicio de clases ella no hablaba con nadie de su salón pues se sentia algo intimidada al estar en un nuevo ambiente, sin sus antiguos amigos Kiba y Shino, quienes fueron a otras escuelas. La primera persona en hablar con ella fue naruto y esta muy agradecida por eso.

-Mi padre sabia que hoy llegaria un poco mas tarde-

-¡Entonces ya esta! nos acompañaras a comer -termino de afirmar el chico de sonrisa zorruna.

-Dice eso, pero realmente solo iremos por un plato de ramen que _seguramente_ él no pagara -dijo Sakura lanzandole una mirada acusadora.

-El señor rana no me permite quitarle su dinero -se justifico cruzandose de brazos.

-¿Señor rana? ¿Hablas de tu monedero? -pregunto Sasuke con una ceja alzada.

-Tal vez

-Pues con la autorizacion del señor rana o no, tendras que pagar tu mismo tu comida, a este paso nos dejaras en bancarrota si sigues pidiendonos dinero _prestado _**-**intento explicarle la pelirrosa.

-...esta bien -suspiro resignado.

-Si ya esta claro, andando que no tenemos todo el dia -gruño Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguido segundos después por los demas.

En el trayecto solo se escuchaban las voces de Naruto y Sakura quienes iban unos metros adelante hablando de cualquier tonteria, esto para que asi el rubio y el pelinegro no volvieran a discutir como hace unos minutos atras.

Sasuke y Hinata casi no hablaban, no era mucho el contacto que ambos solian tener y ambos no podian considerarse habladores, asi que sacar una platica de la nada seria algo dificil y extraño para ambos. De todas formas, Hinata intentaba no ponerse nerviosa y Sasuke intentaba no ser tan cortante, ninguno queria que el otro se ofendiera.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al pequeño local de Ichiraku Ramen. Mientras comian charlaban, sobre lo que habia sucedido en el dia, los castigos que seguramente les habrian impuesto a Naruto y a Sakura, los nuevos rechazos que habia dado el azabache, etc. Estuvieron platicando una media hora cuando decidieron que era hora de marcharse.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta cierto punto.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos -dijo el rubio, mientras avanzaba unos metros con Hinata tras el, pero paro al poco tiempo -¿Donde iras, Sakura-chan? -le pregunto unos segundos despues.

-Esta semana me quedare en casa de Tsunade -le dijo la pelirosa mientras le sonreia.

-Oh, genial -respondio aliviado -teme -lo llamo mientras se giraba hacia el -que no se te olvide acompañar a Sakura-chan a casa.

-No te preocupes, no lo olvidare -respondio bastante fastidiado.

-Eso queria escuchar, teme, Sakura-chan, ¡nos vemos mañana! -se despidio energicamente.

-Hasta mañana- se despidio levemente la peliazul, mientras comenzaba a caminar tras el rubio.

-Hasta mañana -le respondieron los dos restantes.

Cuando ya no vieron a sus amigos, ambos se miraron unos segundos y sin decir nada comenzaron a caminar hacia sus respectivos destinos.

Sakura Haruno, clase C. Hija unica, sus padres se divorciaron hace casi un año, asi que ahora va de la casa de su madre a la de su padre durante casi todo los meses, el tiempo restante vive con su tia materna, Tsunade. Una chica bastante inteligente y perpicaz, aunque sus sentimientos la traicionan con facilidad, suele ser sarcastica y molestar o burlarse de algunos de sus amigos, pero es su forma de mostrar su aprecio.

Luego de un tiempo llegaron a la casa de Tsunade, al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones no hubieron palabras, ni miradas, solo un pequeño asentimiento en gesto de agradecimiento. Seguido de esto ella entro a la residencia y el siguio su camino a su hogar.

Aunque eran compañeros de clases, no se hablaban, no se miraban, a penas y reconocian que el otro existia. No se odiaban, pero la presencia del otro era tan insignificante como una hormiga en un estadio, casi imposible de ver.

A pesar de eso, se trataban, se soportaban y por la única razon de tener un mejor amigo, casi un hermano, en común. Naruto, el rubio idiota, por él era la única razon que durante casi una hora o el tiempo que estuviesen los tres juntos, se miraban.

Entonces, si el requisito de que la presencia del otro fuese visible era que estuviese el rubio presente, ¿Por que iban juntos a casa?

Sencillo, la casa de Tsunade quedaba cercana a la residencia Uchiha, así que el volver juntos no era un problema, pero aun asi, la razon es lo importante.

Y esa razon es que Naruto se los pedia, no solo a Sasuke, sino tambien a Sakura. Él deseaba que ellos se llevaran bien y ellos hacian el intento.

Ademas, ellos no se agradaban, solo se trataban por sus relaciones con el rubio, pero aun asi, no se ignoraban lo suficiente como para no cuidarse mutuamente. Era un acuerdo silencioso que ambos habian hecho hace tiempo y al menos por ahora ninguno de los dos planeaba romperlo.

Cuando Sasuke llega a su casa, se encuentra a su hermano mayor, Itachi, sentado frente el televisor, apagado, con el ceño algo fruncido. Eso le sorprendio, su hermano no lo habia saludado al llegar y parecia bastante centrado en el negro de la pantalla como para siquiera haber notado su presencia.

-Ita..-planeaba llamarlo cuando ve a su madre aparecer mientras le hacia señas de mantenerse en silencio. Aun mas confundido se acerca a ella y le pregunta -¿Que sucede?

-Intenta no molestar a tu hermano, llego de mal humor y puede que descargue su rabia hacia ti-le aconsejo.

-¿Que le sucedio? -si su hermano estaba enfadado era por algo serio.

-Termino con su novia...o mas bien, su novia termino con el -le dijo intentando que no sonara tan ridiculo el berrinche de su hijo mayor.

-...-tenia que ser algo serio...o simplemente algo estupido, seguramente su orgullo fue golpeado por eso.

-Espero que no se deprima y que se arregle su pelea para que vuelvan a salir, esa chica realmente me agradaba.

-No debes preocuparte, seguramente en unos dias volveran a andar y si no llega a ser asi, dudo que este mas de una semana soltero, asi que puede que tengas una nueva nuera -dijo encongiendose de hombros, mientras se dirigia a subir a su habitacion.

-Supongo que tienes razon -dijo mientras sonreia, cuando se dio cuenta de algo -¿Y tu Sasu-chan?

-...- miro a su madre interrogante.

-¿Cuando tendre una nueva nuera? -le sonreia amigable, pero su sonrisa era un arma de doble filo

-...- se habia quedado paralizado, no penso que su madre utilizaria sus palabras en su contra.

-¿Sasu-chan?- eso lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y comenzo a buscar alguna excusa.

-No lo se, no hay ninguna chica que me interese -intentaba safarse con lo primero que se le venia a la mente

-Oh -parecia comprenderlo -entonces hay un chico-afirmo feliz

-¡No! -se veia horrorizado, sabia que su madre lo decia por joderlo, pero aun asi, no queria que su madre dudara un solo segundo de su sexualidad.

-¿Entonces? -era obvio que intentaba sacarle algo, asi que lo mejor era ser honesto.

-...las chicas son...fastidiosas, molestas mas bien -se corrigio a los pocos segundos -se enamoran de la apariencia y se declaran a los pocos dias de haber conocido a alguien, peor aun, en esta edad pareciera que sus neuronas han dejado de funcionar por todo ese maquillaje que siempre se hechan -menciono con asco -a mi parecer no he conocida a ninguna que valga la pena.

-¿Seguro? Por que hay veces en que uno solo tiene que abrir mas los ojos y vera cosas que antes no era capaz de notar.

-Hmp -de alguna forma, la señora Uchiha logro hacer que su hijo lo considerara.

-Bueno, ire a hacer la cena, en un rato más los llamare para que bajen -sin decir mas ingreso a la cocina.

Sasuke Uchiha, clase C. Hijo menor de un matrimonio con dos hijos. Callado y algo reservado, orgulloso y algo egocentrico cuando tiene la razon, no soporta a las personas ruidosas, pero ironicamente su mejor amigo pareciera que tiene un megafono incrustado en la garganta. Su hermano mayor, Itachi, siempre ha sido su ejemplo a seguir y su padre, la persona a quien quiere enorgullecer por esto es que muchas veces hizo cosas para que lo notaran o para cumlir expectativas.

Sasuke se quedo pensando unos instantes.

-_¿Tener una novia? _-las chicas que conocia eran bastante ruidosas e irritantes, no soportaria salir con ninguna de ellas. Si saliera con alguien, le gustaria que fuese como su madre, tranquila, amable, con una bella sonrisa, el fisico no le importa demasiado, pero le gustaria alguien con el cabello largo.

No conocia a nadie asi.

-_Solo es una tonteria _-el no podia llegar y declararse a alguien solo por que su madre queria una nuera...no podia. -_Naruto me esta contagiando su estupidez-._

Fin del primer capitulo.

**:::**

**Rony: Se le agradece a los que hayan leido el prologo...(se va a un rincón)**

**Rocky: Rony esta algo deprimida por uno de los comentarios **

**Ryo: Guest, sabemos que no lo decias por ser pesada o algo asi, tampoco que sea tu culpa, pero la forma en que lo escribiste la deprimio un poco. Ella es extremadamente sensible, imaginativa (depresiva), bueno, muchas cosas que juntas, son malas y eso varias veces juegan una mala pasada.**

**Rocky: Pero aun asi, fue un comentario, no podemos decir que tienes prohibido comentar, seria una estupidez y estaria fuera de lugar (xd) sin contar que no escribiste nada malo, que se pueda interpretar así es cosa nuestra.**

**Ryo: Por lo que de todas formas, te contestaremos: sobre el cuadrado romantico, si, supongo que esa es la idea, es más, en el prologo fue bastante obvio que parejas serian, si no lo notaban me hubiera sorprendido. **

**Rocky: Lo de, ****aunque al menos el prologo se lee decente****, eso me dolio, me llego hasta lo mas profundo de mi corazon TnT...ok no, mas bien me frustre un poquito, por lo que ahora mi meta sera hacerte comentar sobre que te gusta mi fanfic XD**

**Ryo: Por ultimo, claro que lo seguiremos y no, no iremos por el rumbo cliche, es más creo que sera bastante interesante y estoy casi seguro de que no hemos leido ninguno que sea así (no se si tu si).**

**Rocky: 7 siniestro, puedes comentar de nuevo? por que parece que lo hiciste mal o tuviste problemas por que no me aparece el mensaje completo :(**

**Ryo: Eso es todo, adios.**


	3. 3- Un amor apresurado

**Rocky: Viva! lo subi antes de que iniciara el domingo!**

**Rony: nos habiamos puesto un plazo limite y el haberlo cumplido para nosotros es un gran logro **

**Ryo: Disclaimer...que flojera, pueden leerlo en los capitulos anteriores. ¬¬**

**Rocky: A leer!**

**:::**

Capitulo 2.- Un amor apresurado.

Esta bien, lo admitia, se habia mentido a sí mismo y de una forma bastante patetica para un Uchiha.

Una chica agradable, amable, tranquila y que encajara con la unica caracteristica fisica que habia pedido...si conocia a alguien asi.

-_Hyuga... -_penso mirandola de reojo mientras se sonrojaba levemente _-no, imposible...-_comenzo a negar lo que segundos antes habia si quiera considerado _-después de todo, a ella le gusta...-._

No es como si porque ella se pareciese al tipo de persona que buscaba fueran a salir juntos...

Realmente, tenia que estar volviendose loco para siquiera haberlo considerado.

Los cuatro se encontraban almorzando bajo uno de los tantos arboles que el patio de la escuela les ofrecia.

Para la mayoria ese habia sido un dia agotador. Naruto sacando de quicio a profesores desde temprano con Hinata intentando defender a su compañero para que no lo suspendieran. Sakura discutiendo con los maestros siendo callada por el tan famoso: El profesor siempre tiene la razón. Y Sasuke, bueno, agotador en el sentido de haberse percatado de la presencia de la peliazul, cosa que ademas de avergonzarlo, se le hacia algo incomodo.

No es que esa chica le fuera indiferente, simplemente que hasta hace unos días atras ella solo era: la timida amiga del cerebro de ramen. Tampoco se llevaban mal, es mas, ella le agradaba, pero no habian charlado lo suficiente para considerarla una amistad.

No esta seguro de si él le agrada o solo lo trata por cortesia y por el rubio...no, ella no fingiria solo por eso, tampoco se molestaria en saludarlo y hablarle de ser asi.

...Ser conciente de eso le agrado...

Le gusto el pensamiento de que ella lo apreciaba aunque fuese levemente. Y el deseo de acercarse más a ella crecio en su interior.

:::

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, hoy regresaria solo a casa, sin la compañia de sus dos usuales y ruidosos acompañantes. Naruto y Sakura debieron quedarse en la sala de castigos, el primero por haberle hecho una broma a uno de los maestros y la segunda, por haberlo encubierto y ayudado.

Su paso era lento y tranquilo como pocas veces podia darse el lujo. Iba recordando a cierta persona cuando sus ojos lo llevaron a ese alguien que actualmente ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Se detuvo subitamente.

Frente a el, a unos metros se encontraba caminando una peliazul de ojos perla.

Comenzo a ponerse nervioso y maldijo su suerte por haberse encontrado con ella justamente ahora que estaba solo.

Decidio seguir su camino sin mirarla, de todas formas en alguna calle deberian separarse.

:::

-Buenas tardes, Sasuke-san -lo saludo la peliazul.

-...Buenas -le respondio asintiendo levemente.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en una charla pacifica.

Mientras que le contestaba con vagas y simples respuestas, el pelinegro se regañaba mentalmente en su interior.

Habia optado por seguir caminando por su cuenta, pero su mirada siempre terminaba desviandose a la ojiperla que iba más adelante y quien aun no se percataba de su presencia.

Después de mucho debatirse decidio acercarse y saludar normalmente, que fuese solo un encuentro casual...cosa que realmente asi era.

Se habia colocado junto a ella cuando el semaforo para peatones estaba en rojo, esperando a que lo notara.

Ella se habia mostrado sorprendida, pero la sonrisa que le ofrecio hizo borrar cualquier pensamiento de querer alejarse de su lado.

Ahora estaban charlando sin prisas, una conversacion amena que con pocas personas podia darse.

Intentando no parecer inoportuno o fuera de lugar le pregunto si lo acompañaba a comer a alguna tienda cercana. Para su fortuna ella accedio.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla no se habia percatado de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo: lo suave que era su cabello, lo agradable que era cuando te habias ganado su confianza, la forma tan delicada en que tomaba los palillos, pero mas que nada...

El que Hinata Hyuga era poseedora de una bella sonrisa.

:::

Acababa de acompañar a la chica hasta la mansion Hyuga, el camino de regreso seria por ende mucho mas largo, pero no se quejaba. Su compañia era agradable y paso un tiempo provechoso.

Su buen animo cambio cuando al doblar en una esquina se encuentra con una melena rosada.

-...- claramente ella no se esperaba encontrarselo en su camino a casa.

-...-y el no esperaba que de una u otra forma hubiesen coincidido justamente en ese momento.

Ignorando la extraña situación comenzaron a caminar, aunque el buen ambiente habia sido reemplazado por uno de tensión e incertidumbre.

Durante el resto del trayecto el pelinegro sintio una mirada sobre él, pero no se molesto en saber la razón.

Cuando sus caminos se separaron el chico sintio que podia volver a respirar tranquilo, la presencia de la pelirosa hoy habia sido más molesta que de costumbre y eso no le agradaba...menos aun que hubiese sido hoy.

Al llegar a su hogar subio a su habitación y se puso a pensar en lo que habia ocurrido hoy, en aspectos de la peliazul que no conocia y en la relacion que estaban teniendo. Se aseguro a si mismo hacer lo posible por descubrir aun mas, le gustaba como era y queria seguir conociendola.

No importaba si su hermano se enterase de sus pensamientos y lo molestara.

No importaba si su madre entraba y notaba el rojo que sus mejillas en estos momentos deberian tener.

Solo queria seguir pensando en la sonrisa y en los sonrojos que hoy habian sido para él.

**:::**

**Rocky: En el final se nos salio lo poeta xd**

**Rony: A pesar de como se ve la cosa, no, no es un SasuHina.**

**Rocky: Este capitulo fue algo corto en comparación con el anterior, pero se nos juntaron pruebas y no pude escribir tanto como hubiera deseado, aun asi intente que la calidad no bajara en comparacion con mis otras historias :3**

**Ryo: MaKorra-Love-Forever, Blue-Azul-Acero y Azul Uchiha, gracias por sus comentarios, nos hacen muy felices**

**Rony: Y tambien nos hacen quedar con una sonrisa boba en el rostro n.n**

**Rocky: No olviden pasar por nuestro perfil y revisar el link de facebook que ahi pusimos, ahi encontraran todas las historias que hemos subido...si quieren pueden darle like, no les cuesta.**

**Rony: El proximo capitulo lo subiriamos en unas 2 semanas más...**

**Ryo: Pero si no le dan like, quizas demoremos un poco más, no se, meses tal vez?**

**Rocky: Buenas Noches! \ñ.ñ/**


	4. 4- Cae la venda de mis ojos

**Ryo: Buenas, queriamos subir el capitulo antes, pero ALGUIEN olvido la ubicacion del documento donde estaba el borrador y pues, no habiamos podido editarlo ¬¬**

**Rocky:...no hables como si fuese mi culpa**

**Ryo: es por que ES tú culpa, eres demasiado despistada, siempre pierdes las cosas, si pudieras perderias hasta la cabeza!**

**Rocky: oye! que yo no fui él que se quedo mirando como pendejo a una chica y casi lo chocan!**

**Ryo: ¡eso solo paso una vez!**

**Rocky: ¡una vez en la que pudimos quedar bajo las ruedas de una camioneta!**

**Rony:...Disclaimer, ni naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, de ser así no habriamos matado a Neji u.u (disculpen la pelea que los dos de arriba estan protagonizando )**

**:::**

4.- Cae la venda de mis ojos.

Habian transcurrido unas semanas y con esto el fin del semestre se acercaba.

Sasuke se encontraba ordenando sus cosas para poder abandonar el salón. Hoy se le habia asignado la limpieza junto a otro chico, pero como este falto, el pelinegro tuvo que encargarse él solo.

Iba a paso lento, pues nadie lo apuraba. Hoy volveria solo a casa, seguramente sus amigos ya se habrian ido, pues hace bastante tiempo habian terminado las clases. Por esa razón es que se sorprendio aun más al verlos en la entrada, esperandolo.

-¡Como tardas, Sasuke! ya empezabamos a creer que te habias ido sin nosotros -se quejo el Uzumaki.

-Intenta limpiar una sala tu solo, sin ayuda y veremos si no tardas lo mismo -lo reto el azabache -¿que estoy diciendo? si hicieramos eso no saldriamos de aqui en una semana -se burlaba.

-Es una interesante propuesta -intervino oportunamente la pelirosa -pero lamento informar que a este paso Ichiraku va a cerrar y nosotros seguiremos obstaculizando la entrada.

-¡Es verdad! -noto el rubio -¿que esperan? ¡vamos! necesito mi dosis diaria de ramen -sin decir más, salio corriendo hacia el tan famoso local siendo seguido por Sakura dejando atras a los de cabello más oscuro.

-Creo que deberiamos seguirlos -comento Hinata.

-Hmp...¿hace cuanto tiempo esperaban?

-No habra sido mucho, quizas una media hora.

-Pues en ese caso, gracias.

-No hay porque -le sonrio -además Naruto-kun y Sakura-san no se habrian ido sin usted.

-Aun así, tambien te quedaste aunque sabias que ellos no se irian.

-...- se sonrojo.

_Le gustaba ver como se sonrojaba tan facilmente._

-Hinata...yo-fue interrumpido por alguien más.

-¡Hinata! -Sakura se acerco corriendo hacia ambos -vamos rápido o cuando llegemos Naruto ya habra acabado con todo -la tomo de la mano y comenzo a correr jalandola -¡Apresurate, Uchiha! -le grito a lo lejos.

-...- la miro incredulo y algo frustrado -hmp.

Hace unas semanas habia notado su interes por la Hyuga y al mismo tiempo, Sakura comenzo a hacerse más molesta e inoportuna.

-_Como si ya no lo fuese _-penso el azabache.

:::

Al llegar al local el malestar del pelinegro solo aumento. Cuando se iba a sentar junto a la ojiperla Sakura se puso en medio quedando él, entre la pelirosa y el rubio. Como si no fuese suficiente el saber que lo habia hecho al propio, tuvo que aguantar el estar comiendo junto a un cerdo con cubiertos.

La misma rutina se repitio y en el camino de regreso ambos iban en silencio.

Al no estar el rubio, no hablaban.

Al no estar la ojiperla, no se miraban.

Algo tan simple como el que la pelirosa se hubiese ganado en medio mientras estaban en Ichiraku, no le molestaba. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que desde semanas esto se venia repitiendo. No importaba cual fuese la situación, ella siempre aparecia e interrumpia cuando intentaba estar cerca de Hinata.

Por más que pensaba no encontraba una razón mas que el que simplemente lo hacia para fastidiarlo.

El estar con una incertudimbre así le molestaba, y mucho.

Y como venia haciendo desde hace días, le pregunto.

-¿Por que lo haces? -sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Qué cosa? -lo imito.

-Interponerte.-

-No se de que hablas.-

-No mientas, conmigo no funciona.-

-¿En serio? .-

-...responde -no permitiria que desviara el tema.

-...- la chica simplemente lo ignoro.

-Haruno -la llamo

-...-

-Haruno -habra repetido el llamado unas dos veces más y se canso, después de todo él no tenia que rogarle nada.

Aun si ella seguia interponiendose él solo tenia que advertirle...

Y como venia siendo desde hace días, ella solo lo ignoro y el tema quedo en el olvido durante el resto del trayecto.

:::

Intentaba soportarlo, ponia toda su paciencia en ello. Lo unico que tenia que hacer era ignorar las obvias interferencias que creaba la pelirosa y así el podria estar tranquilo y calmado el resto del día...pero eso no funcionaba si ella se empeñaba en sacarle de quicio.

Aguantaba el que ella lo hubiese empujado "accidentalmente" cuando estaba caminando junto a la Hyuga.

Aguantaba el que ella siempre apareciese cuando estaba a solas con la Hyuga.

El que ella lo llamase y lo alejase de ella con la excusa de tener que hacer un trabajo juntos, lo cual ademas es estupido tomando en cuenta que no se hablan, entonces ¿como harian el trabajo?

En otras palabras basicamente...ella no permitia que estuviese mas de lo debido con la peliazul.

Una cosa es que ella lo hiciese por fastidiarlo, pero ¿a tal punto? no lo comprendia, por mas que lo pensaba no lograba entenderlo.

Y hoy mas que nunca, no queria entenderlo.

En la mañana habia discutido con su padre, pues segun él, el rubio era una mala influencia. Admitia que era molesto e idiota, pero no lo suficiente como para considerarse una mala junta, eso le habia molestado y terminaron discutiendo en medio del desayuno.

Como si eso no hubiese arruinado su mañana, estaba su hermano que por cualquier cosa se burlaba de él, seguramente para desquitarse que por primera vez una chica no volviese a sus brazos a los pocos días de terminar.

En otras palabras, con todo esto no soporto como usualmente hacia el ver que la pelirosa estaba en medio. Así que importandole muy poco si llegaban tarde a la siguiente clase, la tomo del brazo y la llevo a algun lugar alejado.

Y sin mas, exploto.

-¿Por que siempre interfieres cuando estoy con ella? -

-... -ella evitaba mirarlo a la cara y eso no hacia mas que aumentar su molestia.

-¿Por que lo haces? -dijo levantando un poco más la voz.

-...-susurro algo que no logro escuchar.

-¡Contesta! -no estaba de humor para soportar ser ignorado.

-para protegerte -volvio a susurrar ahora un poco más fuerte -es para que no salgas lastimado -termino diciendo esta vez, más firme.

-Exactamente ¿como se supone que saldria lastimado? -

-Cuando ella te rechace -se lo dijo firme y directo como si fuese algo obvio.

-Tú no sabes si me rechazara -a pesar de decir eso, él sabia que era mentira, pero intentaba convencerse a si mismo de algo que habia notado hace mucho.

-No hay que ser un genio para notarlo, Uchiha -le explico con calma -es mas, puedo asegurar que tu ya eras consciente de eso, sin necesidad de que yo lo afirmara.

Es cierto, tiene razón, él ya lo sabia, pero aún asi...queria creer que tenia al menos una oportunidad.

Su orgullo no le permitia aceptarlo tan facilmente.

-Solo...no interfieras -sin decir mas se alejo dando por terminada la discusion.

No planeaba entrar a clases.

Con el humor que cargaba lo mas probable es que terminara haciendo algo que provocase que lo suspendieran.

Necesitaba ahorrarse malos ratos.

:::

Luego de esa ocasion, la pelirosa comenzo a dejar de estar en medio.

Habian pasado unos dias y parecia que finalmente se habia dignado a hacerle caso y no meterse en sus asuntos.

O al menos eso era lo que habia pensado.

Era el ultimo día del semestre, luego comenzarian las vacaciones y se le dificultaria mucho más verse con sus amigos, especialmente con la peliazul, mas aun que no se viese sospechoso. Por esa razon es que queria invitarla a algun lugar a comer o simplemente a conversar, si tenia que usar a sus amigos como excusa, lo haria.

Iba por los pasillos buscando a la Hyuga, cuando se encontro con la causante de sus dolores de cabeza.

La habria ignorado de no ser por que recordo haberla visto junto a su objetivo hace solo unos minutos.

-Haruno, ¿has visto a Hinata? -

-No, no la he visto, así que si me disculpas-antes de que se fuera le tomo el brazo.

-No mientas -la acuso.

-...- ella suspiro, un poco fastidiada -¿en serio quieres saberlo?.

-Por algo te lo estoy preguntando -no le gustaba que las personas se fueran en rodeos.

-Luego no digas que no te lo adverti -al ver su mirada insistente cedio -...esta en el oratorio - al recibir su respuesta el pelinegro la solto y fue hacia el lugar indicado -...que idiota -luego de unos segundos decidio seguirlo.

:::

-¡M-me gustas! -dijo la peliazul luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Ahora entendia por que Sakura no queria decirle donde se encontraba. Ella solo queria ahorrarle ver una escena que lo mas seguro es que no fuese a agradarle.

Aunque bueno...a quien le agradaria ver a la chica que te interesa declarandose a tu mejor amigo.

Ellos aun no habian notado su presencia, ni la de la pelirosa que estaba unos metros tras el, esperandolo.

Se sentia confundido y abrumado, no entendia lo que sentia, solo sabia que no era agradable.

No soporto seguir viendo esa escena y se fue del lugar, ignorando a cualquiera que pasase junto a el.

-¡Sasuke! -lo llamo la pelirosa al ver como se iba sin mas, no mostraba enojo, tristeza, o algo que demostrase que la escena le habia afectado y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

Y al igual que hace meses como venia siendo costumbre, la ignoro.

Los pocos vinculos que tenian iban desapareciendo.

Y con eso, el último dia del semestre llego a su fin.

**:::**

**Rocky: Diculpen mis faltas de ortografia**

**Rony: Esta vez no fue tan corto como el anterior \n.n/**

**Rocky: Antes de olvidarlo queremos preguntar algo, ¿es normal que con solo 14 años coma mucho y no engorde, es mas, adelgaze? ni siquiera he crecido como para decir que es porque me he pegado un estiron (estamos atascados en 1,59 T.T)**

**Ryo: Tenemos esa duda existencial, por que a fines del año pasado estuvimos mal animicamente y casi no comiamos...ahora parece que estamos comiendo todo lo que no comimos en esos meses.**

**Rony: Bueno, dejando de lado eso, se les agradece los comentarios, los seguidores y los favoritos, nos hacen muy felices 3**

**Rocky: Sus comentarios de que tenian miedo de que fuese un SasuHina nos daban risa (:3) pues en el prologo y en el summary habiamos aclarado sobre que era SasuSaku xd**

**Ryo: Tengan cuidado con lo que comentan o nos daran ganas de joderlos y hacer que termine en SasuHina :3 (Somos capaces de hacerlo solo para joder a alguien)**

**Rony: Adios! esperen el proximo capitulo, 5.- Un nuevo comienzo.**


	5. 5- Un nuevo comienzo

**Rony: Nuevo capitulo, lamentamos la demora.**

**Rocky: Aclaracion, no tengo idea en que días o cuanto duraran las vacaciones en Japon, por lo que lo hare de acuerdo a mi pais, de todas formas no es como si influencie mucho (en mi caso las de invierno durarian como 2 semanas y son si no mal recuerdo como por junio) solo seria para que se guien y porque digamos que necesito esto para continuar con la historia que habia planificado.**

**:::**

-Ya estan por terminar...-menciono en un susurro el pelinegro acostado en su cama, mientras miraba el techo de su habitacion.

El tiempo habia seguido su curso y las vacaciones estaban por llegar a su fin. En estos dias el menor de los Uchiha se habia mantenido al margen de las redes sociales o de cualquier persona que no involucrase a su familia.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos que juntos, no llevaban a ningun lado.

El haber sido indudablemente rechazado.

El haber perdido contra su mejor amigo.

Y principalmente, el porque no estaba triste por eso.

Al inicio, cuando habia presenciado la confesion, se habia sentido extraño, ligeramente decaido y frustrado. Y no lo comprendio, por que esos no eran los sentimientos que deberia tener alguien que acababa de ser rechazado o al menos no en esas proporciones.

Habia perdido contra Naruto, deberia sentir rencor hacia el rubio, o algun indicio que mostrara que esto le estaba afectando, pero no era asi.

El no sabia nada del amor, pero siempre creyó, que si alguien te gustaba de verdad, no lo olvidarias tan facilmente. Pero fue todo lo contrario.

En la actualidad sus sentimientos y pensamientos hacia el asunto se encontraban en desorden, pero a la vez, imparciales. Ademas de su actitud neutra hacia esto, lo unico que podia afirmar con certeza, es que se sentia derrotado y avergonzado.

Aun asi, no le sorprendia, él solo habia sido un adolescente que se vendo los ojos para no ser consciente de su alrededor. Siempre supo que perderia y ante quién. Como tambien el hecho de que aun si hubiesen pasado años, no habria logrado competir contra el rubio.

Eso lo tenia claro, pero lo que sigue molestandole, es el ¿por que le afecta tan poco?

Habia ignorado las llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos, simplemente para poder aclarar su mente, pero no lo conseguia.

Pensaba y pensaba, pero a la unica razon logica a la que podia llegar, es que era gracias a cierta pelirosa, que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le habia hecho un gran favor.

_-Es para que no salgas lastimado - _le habia dicho. En ese momento no la habia comprendido, o mas bien no se habia esforzado en hacerlo. Pero ahora si.

¿De que forma un chico al cual ya le gusta una chica, no se seguiria enamorando de ella?

Suponia que habrian muchas opciones, todas dependiendo de la persona y de la propia imaginacion de cada uno.

En este caso, Sakura habia optado por una solucion bastante sencilla, aunque con algunas posibles consecuencias.

Alejarlos.

Él no hace mucho comenzaba a sentir algo por Hinata, la diferencia es que lo habia asumido y aceptado muy rapido, por ende quizas modifico sus propios sentimientos en el proceso. La pelirosa lo unico que hizo, fue evitar que se siguiera enamorando de la peliazul, para que luego del rechazo, no estuviese tan herido.

¿Cuales eran las consecuencias de esto?

Que el que los separase terminaria con una pesima reputacion ante los demas y quizas podria ganarse el odio del individuo.

Cosa que en este caso no habia pasado, el no podia guardarle rencor cuando ella simplemente habia cumplido con su parte del trato, lo habia protegido y quizas algun dia se lo agradeceria.

Aunque esto ya lo tenia claro, aun habian ciertas cosas que impedian que volviese a socializar con ellos. Y esas eran:

La verguenza, por haber perdido de una forma tan patetica y sabe que aunque ni Naruto o Hinata se hayan enterado, Sakura lo sabia, y presentia que ella no lo miraria de la misma manera, si era posible, el poco respeto que se tenian habria disminuido.

Y tambien, su reacción. El solo estuvo presente cuando HInata se confeso, no se quedo a escuchar la respuesta, aun asi el pensaba que el rubio tendria que haber aceptado, pero una cosa es pensar en ellos dos como pareja y otra es verlos. Aunque haya admitido su derrota y el que probablemente hubiese malentendido sus sentimientos por la ojiperla, no le quitaban el miedo de que al verlos juntos, sintiese celos.

Aunque nada le servia solo matarse las neuronas de esta manera, tenia que afrontarlo y aceptar lo que viniese.

Con este pensamiento se levanto y tomo su telefono celular que desde hace dias se habia encontrado junto a su cama, apagado.

Lo encendio y comenzo a revisar sus mensajes, encontrandose con varios de Naruto, preguntandole el porque no contestaba, el que cuando viera los mensajes lo llamara, que le preocupaba, etc. Unos cuantos de Hinata saludandolo y preguntandole como habian sido sus vacaciones, pero estos a medida que avanzaba al dia actual iban desapareciendo, seguramente habia pensado que no tenia caso hablarle si él no contestaba.

Llego al principio encontrandose con los mas recientes y se sorprendio al ver el nombre de Haruno entre ellos. Tenia su numero, pero solo era por protocolo o en caso de emergencias.

Algo confundido lo abrio encontrandose con una simple oracion que lo sorprendio bastante.

-No estan saliendo, Hinata fue rechazada -

Y con eso sus horas de reflexion se desvanecieron en segundos.

:::

Las clases habian comenzado y los estudiantes tenian que regresar a su rutina de siempre.

Entre ellos caminaba a paso aflojerado el menor de los Uchiha, la noche anterior no habia logrado conciliar el sueño, pues siempre terminaba pensando en lo dicho por la pelirosa, pero es que era verdaderamente estupido.

El primer mensaje que Haruno le manda y termina inquietandolo de sobremanera.

Definitivamente, a este paso iba a terminar colapsando. Habian sido muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba por entrar a su sala cuando ve a Sakura en la puerta, esperandolo.

-Buenos dias, Uchiha -le saludo con una sonrisa.

-Hmp -sonrisa que a la vista del ojinegro se veia completamente falsa.

-Que amargado -dijo regresando a su expresion seria.

-No tienes derecho a decirme eso -contraataco.

-¿Que sucede? Yo simplemente quise saludarte, no hay necesidad de tratarme de esa forma -de no ser por el brillo de diversion que se distinguia en sus ojos, hubiera creido que realmente se habia ofendido.

-¿Que quieres? -no estaba de humor para que se burlara de el.

-¿Que te hace pensar que quiero algo? -

-...- tuvo deseos de contestarle con un "en primer lugar, me estas hablando", pero se contuvo.

-...-suspiro- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Como quieres que este? -respondio cortante.

-Pues, supongo que devastado, mas bien -se corrigio -esperaba que estuvieras mas malhumorado de lo normal.

-En ese caso, me alegra decepcionarte -el ver su rostro confundido le divirtio -de hecho, me encuentro bien -muy bien, hubiera querido decir, pero habria sido un engaño.

-...-estaba claro que ella no comprendia, pero quizas eso era lo divertido-Bueno, no se que te haya hecho pensar asi, pero...me alegra que estes bien -le brindo una pequeña y efimera sonrisa, esta vez verdadera y sin decir mas entro a la habitacion.

-...-la siguio con la mirada y en sus labios se formo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa -Bien -decidio hacer lo mismo.

Al entrar noto a varios de sus compañeros en el aula, pero al no ver a ninguno con el que realmente interactuara se dirigio directamente hacia su asiento.

Como no tenia algo mas que hacer, se dispuso a revisar su telefono hasta que llegase el profesor.

Al estar regresando de vacaciones los estudiantes se encontraban mas inquietos y habladores, razon por la que a los pocos minutos de haber iniciado la clase, el profesor decidio cambiar las ubicaciones de los alumnos.

Sasuke junto a unos pocos mas, fueron quienes no presentaron reclamos ante esta situacion, quizas por que simplemente no les interesaba.

Luego de un rato de alegatos y movidas el cambio termino y la mayoria se encontraba en un puesto o junto a alguien distinto. Como este acto ya habia finalizado, el profesor pudo retomar su materia.

El pelinegro a quien habian situado junto a la ventana, se encontraba mirando distraidamente por esta algo aburrido. Conocia lo que estaban explicando y ademas se le era sencillo por lo que no veia el porque de siquiera escucharlo.

Hubiera seguido explorando el paisaje, de no ser por algo que lo golpeo fuertemente en la mejilla.

Miro en la direccion desde donde habia provenido y se encontro con una pelirosa que se encontraba tomando apuntes. Asi es, de todas las personas en su clase lo sentaron junto a Sakura, el destino estaba confabulando en su contra.

Observo hacia donde deberia estar el proyectil y se encontro con una pequeña goma que tenia anotado: ¡Pon Atención!

Estaba claro quien la habia lanzado.

Le dio vuelta y en su otro extremo escribio: Metete en tus asuntos; y sin siquiera mirar hacia donde apuntaba se la devolvio.

Segundos despues volvio a ser golpeado en la cabeza y miro con odio a la pelirosa que se hacia la desentida. Busco la goma y vio que no tenia un mensaje nuevo, simplemente habian tachado los suyos y habia subrayado el que ella habia mandado.

"Pon atención"

"No te metas"

"Solo hazlo"

"¿Para que? si ya lo se y puedo apostar que tu tambien"

"Buen punto, pero si entraste a clases al menos podrias escucharlo"

"No le bajaran el sueldo porque uno solo no preste atencion"

"Pero si la autoestima"

"Eso lo estas inventando"

"Tal vez, pero en serio, escuchalo"

"No"

"Anti-social"

"Eso no viene al caso"

"Deja de preocupar a Naruto"

"...¿Como esta?"

"Preocupado como es obvio, pero no es grave, solo debes hablar con el"

"..."

"No es necesario que le expliques, el entendera si solo vuelves a ser el de siempre"

"¿Esta enojado?"

"Quizas lo haya estado, pero lo importante es que ahora no"

En algun momento de la platica, las gomas pasaron a ser trozos de papel y estos a su vez se transformaron en susurros.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Haruno! ¡Dejad de conversar! -les riño el profesor desde la pizarra haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

El pelinegro miro con odio a la pelirosa, primero le decia que prestara atencion y luego ella era la causante de que los retaran. Y como si ella no tuviese nada que ver la chica miraba al lado contrario ignorando el aura amenazante de su compañero.

-Molesta -la llamo.

-Amargado -le saco la lengua.

De esta forma volvieron a estar atentos a la clase, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_"Es para que no salgas lastimado"_

-...Gracias...-

**:::**

**Ryo: Tardamos un poco mas de lo acostumbrado, pero no nos sentiamos bien, animica y fisicamente hablando. Este año a estado lleno de cambios y no todos han sido buenos.**

**Rony: Tiene muchas faltas ortograficas, por hacerlo con apuro y porque es largo (por ende, mas dificil de editar)**

**Rocky: daniela hervar, no cambiaremos la perspectiva del personaje, por la simple razón de que al pensar en esta historia, creamos varios eventos que pasaran (ya veran mas adelante) y seria mas interesante desde el punto de vista de Sasuke. No, Naruto no es mas idiota en este fic (xd) simplemente que a veces quiero escribir cosas idiotas y el es la mejor opcion, pero no importa por que ya viene su momento (:3). Sakura no seria como sombria, pero quizas si un poco rebelde y calculadora, por que? pues porque como puse anteriormente tuvo que sufrir el divorcio de sus padres y tambien convive mucho con Tsunade xd.**

**Ryo: Danni-chan88, no podemos responderte porque seria spoiler (y por que ni nosotros estamos muy seguros)**

**Rony: Esperaremos tardar menos en actualizar, si quieren leer esto, pero con menos faltas ortografias pueden buscarlo en wattpad con el mismo nombre (y yo tambien estoy con el mismo LeftLie) es lo mismo, pero sin faltas que dan cancér (solo gripe), Adios n.n/**


	6. 6- ¿Qué somos?

**Rocky: Buenas, hace bastante no me pasaba por aquí. Sé que algunos querrán explicaciones como también que a otros no les ha de interesar xD**

**Ryo: En la página de Facebook que está en nuestro perfil subiré una pequeña explicación a mi ausencia, les dejamos la libertad de si la quieren leer o no.**

**Rony: Ahora sin más, disfruten del capítulo.**

**-o-**

Capítulo 6:

¿Qué somos?

−Presten atención a la asistencia por favor.

La voz del profesor a penas se escuchaba por sobre el barullo que los estudiantes causaban.

−Akasuna –nombro.

−Aquí –el mencionado con tranquilidad alzo su mano.

Había pasado casi un mes desde vuelta de vacaciones y su regreso a tener contacto nuevamente con sus amigos.

Días después de enterarse sobre la respuesta del Uzumaki a la declaración de la joven Hyuga, se decidió a preguntarle las razones de su actuar.

Y es que su mejor amigo, quien a menudo solía mencionar el deseo de tener una novia, al momento de recibir la declaración de una chica, la rechaza.

−_Incluso sabiendo que quizás sería la primera y última confesión que recibiría._

Desde su punto de vista no tenía mucho sentido.

Por eso cuando le expreso su duda con la mayor indiferencia que pudo aparentar, el esperaba lograr entenderlo aunque fuera un poco, pero él le respondió:

−Para iniciar algo nuevo, primero debes terminar con lo viejo.

Esta contestación le trajo más preguntas que respuestas, pero a pesar de eso decidió dar por terminado el tema. El rubio no se veía muy cómodo hablando sobre eso y él no tenía el derecho a obligarlo. Además, la seriedad con la que dijo esas palabras le aseguro que sabía lo que hacía y el cómo su amigo no le quedaba de otra más que apoyarlo.

−_Aun si eso lastima a Hinata._

Luego de rememorar días anteriores se dio cuenta de lo idiota que había sido al no notar el enamoramiento que ella tenía por el rubio, aunque claro como él estaba confundido tampoco podía notar muy bien lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Incluso ahora no puede decir con exactitud si realmente llego a sentir algo por la peli azul o solo fue un sentimiento de amistad que el malinterpreto. No podían culparlo, en su vida no había tenido mucho acercamiento al sexo femenino. Quitando a su madre, las mujeres le parecían molestas e irritantes así que no se molestaba en conocerlas, por eso cuando vio que se podía llevar bien con la joven Hyuga pudo haber confundido eso con amor.

−Haruno.

−Aquí –aparto su vista de la ventana para comenzar a observarla de reojo.

En este mes se podría decir que se habían acercado un poco más. Incluso tal vez que la presencia del otro ya no les era tan indiferente.

¿Eran amigos?

Ni él lo sabía, hasta hace poco solo había podido considerar a Naruto como su amigo, tiempo después Hinata también entro en esa categoría, pero Sakura…no sabía con exactitud si le gustaría que ella entrara de esa forma.

Charlaban e iban a casa juntos. Eso era lo que hacían los amigos.

¿Se podría considerar amistad?

¿Cuál era realmente su relación?

Suspiro.

De lo único que estaba seguro era de que su relación había cambiado, pero no si eso era bueno o malo.

−Uchiha.

−Aquí.

Aunque de todas formas no tenía mucho apuro en saberlo.

(…)

El timbre de fin de clase sonó trayendo consigo gritos y suspiros de alivio al haber sobrevivido un día más de clases.

Con calma arreglo sus cosas y salió del salón ubicándose junto a la puerta. Pasaron unos pocos minutos en los que vio pasar a algunos de sus compañeros, varios se despidieron de él, pero no recibieron respuesta.

Ya estaba comenzando a impacientarse cuando la vio salir junto a algunas compañeras. Ella se despidió calmadamente y volteo a verlo.

−Lamento la tardanza.

−… ¿No olvidas nada? –pregunto para asegurarse, no le apetecía tener que regresar al salón solo porque la peli rosa hubiese olvidado alguno de sus libros.

−No –le sonrió −. Andando –dijo comenzando a caminar.

−Hmp –aunque parecía molesto la siguió sin protestar.

A pesar de ser acompañados por el silencio no se veían incomodos. Silencio que desapareció al llegar a la entrada de la escuela y ser recibidos por una chillona voz.

− ¡¿Por qué demoraron tanto?! –grito el chico rubio quien se encontraba junto a una cohibida peli azul.

−No grites, usuratonkachi –riño Sasuke −.Yo no fui el causante de la demora.

−Perdón por querer ser amable y tomarme mi tiempo para despedirme –debatió esta vez la peli rosa.

−Hmp.

−Además, no puedes quejarte –dijo mirando esta vez al rubio −, tu siempre nos haces esperarte.

−Pero esta vez era diferente, realmente quería llegar pronto a casa y me esforcé por salir deprisa, no pensé que tardarían.

−Siempre tardamos por tu culpa, no veo que hay de diferente ahora.

Antes de que Naruto respondiera decidió intervenir.

− ¿Pueden callarse de una vez y comenzar a caminar? –pregunto irritado −. Preferiría llegar a casa antes de medianoche.

− ¡No te pases de listo, tú también saliste tarde!

Y con este último grito comenzaron a andar.

(…)

Frente a él iban conversando Naruto y Sakura, luego de un rato el tema del atraso fue olvidado y comenzaron a charlar como de costumbre. Junto a ellos iba Hinata quien cada cierto tiempo alentaba un poco su caminar…seguramente se sentía fuera de lugar. Cuando esto sucedía Sakura le hablaba o la sujetaba del brazo para que fuesen a la par.

Sonrió ante este hecho.

Había sido rechazada, esa chica tímida que no se acercaba a los demás por temor de hacer algo incorrecto había experimentado lo que era confesarse…y que te respondieran con un: no.

Los primeros días de vuelta de vacaciones habían sido complicados. Se notaba la tensión entre el rubio y la peli azul y el cómo evitaban a toda costa hablar sobre el tema. Para Sasuke y Sakura esto no les fue indiferente, era difícil lidiar con la incomodidad cuando quien los unía se encontraba de tal forma.

Por suerte esto no duro mucho tiempo. Sakura comenzó a interactuar más con Hinata, apoyándola y evitando que se alejara solo por encontrar una piedra en el camino. De igual forma Naruto comprendió que las cosas seguirían igual de difíciles a menos de que se decidiera el mismo a cambiarlo.

Poco a poco la incomodidad fue desapareciendo y pudieron volver a tratarse como lo hacían con anterioridad.

Aun así, de vez en cuando se veían rastros de esta, pero suponía que era normal tomando en cuenta cómo sucedieron las cosas.

−_Y pensar que pude haber estado en la misma situación_ –de cierta forma estaba en deuda con la peli rosa _−, pero eso no tiene por qué saberlo._

− ¡Bien! Aquí nos separamos –la voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos –Adiós, Sasuke, Sakura-chan.

−Hmp.

−Adiós –se despidió Sakura.

−Hasta mañana Sasuke-san, Sakura –recibió un asentimiento.

−Bien, vamos –hablo el pelinegro cuando los perdieron de vista comenzando a avanzar −. ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al ver que no lo seguía.

−Lo siento, Sasuke, pero tendrás que volver solo.

¿Eh?

−Me toca quedarme con mi madre, nos vemos mañana –se despidió mientras comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario a su ruta acostumbrada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

(…)

Los padres de Sakura se habían separado hace casi un año, no conocía muy bien la situación, pero imaginaba que la razón era porque el matrimonio no habría funcionado.

Terminaron en malos términos y luego de varias complicaciones de tipo jurídicas, la custodia de la peli rosa fue a parar a manos de Tsunade, su tía.

A pesar de que sus padres no se encontraban capacitados para tener su custodia, seguían teniendo el derecho de verla por lo que cada cierto tiempo ella se quedaba en casa de alguno de sus progenitores.

En esta ocasión fue turno de la madre y su estancia seria de dos semanas.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura se iba por un camino separado. A la salida todo parecía normal, los cuatro se reunían y partían juntos y en cierto punto se separaban de Naruto y Hinata, pero cuando no los veían ella se iba por otro lado.

La había estado observando, conocía el camino que tomo y sabía que le saldría más a cuenta separarse antes del grupo para no hacer tan largo su trayecto, pero no lo hacía.

−_Seguramente para no preocupar a Naruto._

El rubio siendo tan exagerado como ambos sabían que era, se preocuparía demasiado porque su mejor amiga volviera sola a casa, aun si solo es por un corto lapso de dos semanas.

−_Es un exagerado._

Solo serán dos semanas, estaría difícil que algo le sucediera o que fuese atacada, más aun con el carácter de la peli rosa.

Solo serían dos semanas, ya habían pasado tres días, entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro?

Le cuesta imaginar que se haya acostumbrado tanto a ella, tomando en cuenta que no es mucho lo que hablan, pero quizás, solo quizás una parte de él admitía que la extrañaba.

− _¿Cómo es posible que me siga molestando aun cuando no está presente? –pensó molesto._

(…)

− ¡Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme! –se despedía Naruto mientras los mencionados le respondían solo alzando la mano, la peli rosa con una sonrisa divertida.

−Bueno, yo también me voy –dijo comenzando a caminar al no ver más al rubio−. Hasta mañana, Sasuke… ¿eh? –se sorprendió al ver como el la seguía –Sasuke, tu casa queda hacia el otro lado –menciono apuntando en sentido contrario al que el pelinegro estaba yendo.

−Lo sé.

−Pero…

−Cerca de aquí hay una pastelería, mi madre me pidió que le comprara algunos dulces.

Por alguna razón el no permitía que le viera el rostro.

− ¿En serio? Juraría que la pastelería estaba hacia el otro lado –menciono divirtiéndose al verlo nervioso −. Así que estoy comenzando a agradarte –lo miro sonriendo.

−Hmp –el chico seguía sin mostrar el rostro.

No es que ella le agradara, simplemente es aburrido volver solo a casa.

−Gracias, Sa-su-ke –dijo con burla.

−_Yo solo estoy cumpliendo con mi parte del trato. –_Intentaba convencerse.

(…)

−_Desde mañana volveremos por el camino original._

Habían transcurrido los días y el tiempo que la peli rosa debía estar con su madre se había cumplido. En estos días él la había estado acompañando siempre con una excusa o solo manteniéndose indiferente ante las burlas de la chica.

Él se molestaba en acompañarla para no preocupar a Naruto y ella se burlaba.

−_Es una molestia –_pensó irritado al ver que incluso cuando intentaba estudiar ella lograba introducirse en sus pensamientos.

Si no lograba concentrarse en la prueba de mañana seria su culpa…aun diciendo eso se sentía un estúpido por estar culpando a alguien más por su falta de atención.

(…)

−Bueno días Panda-Uchiha-san –lo saludo la peli rosa.

−Cállate –ordeno el ahora poseedor de dos grandes ojeras.

A pesar de estarlo intentando por horas el pelinegro no logro concentrarse en algo que no fuese la chica sentada junto a él.

No lo entendía, pero sus pensamientos siempre terminaban girando en torno a ella. Esto último provocando que se frustrara y no lograra dormir en toda la noche.

−Te vez horrible –menciono luego de un rato de estar observándolo.

−Gracias –respondió con sarcasmo mientras intentaba inútilmente estudiar antes de que llegara el profesor.

Y es que era verdad, el Uchiha además de las ojeras mostraba un rostro sumamente cansado, su pelo más desordenado de lo normal mostrando que ni siquiera se peinó y sumándole una expresión aún más irritada de la que posee normalmente lo convertían en un −no muy agradable− compañero de asiento.

−No deberías haber venido hoy –hablo luego de un rato mientras escribia lo que dictaba el maestro.

− ¿Y eso por qué? –le siguió sin interés.

−No te ves bien –contesto mirando las mejillas normalmente pálidas del Uchiha que desde hace un rato se habían tornado a un tono rojizo.

−No dormí, es lógico que este así –_"Más aún si fue tu culpa_" pensó, sintiendo como el dolor de cabeza −que desde hace un rato había aparecido− se incrementaba.

−No parece que sea solo cansancio –menciono acercándose a él.

− ¿Q-que haces? –pregunto exaltado al sentir que colocaba una mano en su frente.

−Reviso si tienes fiebre –dijo con su rostro bastante cerca al suyo.

−Aléjate –le ordeno no sabiendo porque el tenerla tan cerca provocaba que su rostro se sintiese aún más acalorado.

− ¡Estas ardiendo! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –lo reprendió mientras intentaba llamar la atención del profesor.

−No importa ¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo? –le pregunto mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cansado.

−Intento avisarle al profesor, debes descansar.

−No es necesario –le estaba costando hablar.

−Si lo es –se le estaba dificultando escucharla con claridad.

−No te metas donde no te incumbe –gruño antes de que sus parpados se cerraran inevitablemente y sus fuerzas cedieran.

(…)

−Me hubiera gustado saber que estabas enfermo, así no tendrías que haber ido –le hablo al chico recostado sobre su cama.

−No molestes, Itachi –respondió mientras se cubría con las frazadas dándole la espalda.

−Mira que recibir una llamada avisándome que mi hermano menor se desmayó no es muy agradable, tuve que salir de la Universidad para venir a recogerte.

−…−eso lo hizo sentir culpable.

− ¿Estas mejor? –pregunto para evitarle más incomodidades a su hermano.

−Si –eso era mentira, le dolía la cabeza y sentía su cuerpo pesado.

−Bien –hablo no tan convencido –. Debo volver a la Universidad ¿Estarás bien aun si papá y mamá no se encuentran en casa? –

−Si –respondió irritado, solo se sentía un poco cansado, no era razón para preocupar a su hermano y hacer que pierda clases solo por cuidarlo −. Créeme Itachi, estoy bien. Solo necesito dormir un rato.

Su hermano suspiro –Cualquier problema me avisas –dijo recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento −. Descansa –se despidió antes de abandonar el dormitorio del menor.

Suspiro.

Él no tenía que preocuparse, solo eran una horas, iba a estar bien.

(…)

Por quinta vez en lo que llevaba de la hora escucho su estómago rugir.

Luego de que Itachi se marchara se decidió a dormir, esto le ayudaría no solo a descansar, sino también a que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

Horas después cuando despertó comprobó que de hecho se sentía muchísimo mejor, pero el problema vino cuando fue consciente de que habían pasado horas y su estómago no había probado bocado alguno.

Ahora estaba debatiéndose sobre si esperar a que su madre o Itachi volviera a casa para pedirles que le hicieran de comer o ir el mismo a comprar algo que no necesitara tener conocimientos sobre cómo prepararlo para poder comer.

El sexto rugido le hizo darse cuenta que no soportaría más tiempo.

(…)

Luego de haber revisado por tercera vez que no hubiese algo que pudiese comer en el refrigerador, se cambió y partió a la tienda más cercana para comprar algo con lo que pudiese saciar su apetito.

Ahora se encontraba llevando una pequeña bolsa para poder comer a gusto en casa.

En su camino vio a varios chicos que llevaban el uniforme de su colegio.

−_Ya habrá pasado la hora de salida, supongo –_pensó con indiferencia.

Al momento de doblar en una esquina vio como un grupo de chicos –posiblemente de grado superior –rodeaban a alguien que seguramente sería una chica. Algo muy común hoy en día.

Hubiera pasado de largo de no haber visto que la chica acorralada tenía el cabello rosa.

− _¿No me digas que…? –_pensó incrédulo, pero no tenía sentido dudar, no existía nadie más con el cabello de tan extravagante color.

Iba a acercarse dispuesto a ayudarla cuando vio como uno de los chicos se agacho agarrándose el estómago. Y así los demás le siguieron, sujetándose la nariz –posiblemente rota− o intentando no perder el equilibrio a causa del golpe recibido, todos y cada uno causados por la chica.

En solo unos segundos ella había golpeado a un grupo de chicos y parecía no haber hecho esfuerzo alguno.

Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco.

− ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke, qué haces aquí? –pregunto al verlo unos metros frente a ella mirándola estupefacto.

−Compras –menciono aun shockeado mientras le mostraba la bolsa.

−Ya veo ¿Ya estas mejor? –volvió a preguntar recibiendo solo un leve asentimiento.

−… ¿Por qué Naruto no quiere que vuelvas sola a casa?

− ¿Eh? –pronuncio mostrando que no sabía a qué se refería.

−Sabes defenderte.

−Ah, ya entiendo. Eso es porque Naruto es muy exagerado –respondió con tranquilidad –incluso el mismo habiendo comprobado mi fuerza teme que algo me fuese a suceder, menudo idiota, como si eso fuese posible –menciono molesta –aunque claro, eso no significa que no aprecie que se preocupe.

Sakura sabía defenderse.

Era poseedora de una fuerza más grande de la que pensó.

Naruto estaba consciente de eso.

Aun así seguía insistiendo en no dejarla volver sola.

Le parecía una situación de lo más ridícula, sentía ganas de reír, pero reprimió sus carcajadas para comenzar a caminar junto a ella.

Quizás no necesitara un guardián, pues ella tenía la fortaleza para deshacerse de esos contratiempos, pero aun así quería acompañarla, una ayuda nunca estaba de más.

− ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? –expreso la duda que desde hacía unos minutos rondaba por su cabeza.

−Soy sobrina de Tsunade –menciono como si la respuesta fuera obvia.

Sus deseos de reír volvieron a aparecer.

Fin del capítulo.

**-o-**

**Rocky: Nos disculpamos por las faltas de ortografía, recuerden que yo aún estoy aprendiendo xD**

**Rony: Esperamos que les haya gustado, algunas cosas fueron escritas a la rápida **

**Ryo: Gracias a Yomii20**, **cinlayj2, daniela hervar y MK-Love 18. MK-Love 18: Te agradecemos por preocuparte por nuestra salud, pero no es necesario.**

**Rony: Nos vemos, Ciao.**


	7. 7- Una persona fuerte

"**Sé que me amas, pero tu amor me hace daño"**

**LeftLiexJaqueca is real (?)**

**Rocky: Hola, paradojas ¿Cómo han estado?**

**Ryo: Nosotros no muy bien, hace solo unos días nos curamos completamente de un resfriado que teníamos desde hace casi un mes.**

**Rony: Sin mencionar a la jaqueca que no se aleja de mi lado. Ahora dejándonos de tonterías, esperamos que les gusta el capítulo n.n**

**-o-**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Una persona fuerte.**

Sakura es una persona fuerte, muy fuerte. Su fuerza física iguala a la de un hombre y cambio el leve pre-juicio que tenía sobre "las mujeres necesitan que las protejan". Ella tiene la fuerza y habilidad para deshacerse de cualquiera que quiera intentar algo con ella, ha sido testigo de esto.

Pero entonces… ¿Por qué había llegado así?

− ¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto cuando ella se sentó a su lado.

Ella lo miro confundida.

−Tu rostro.

− ¿Hay algo de malo en el? –pregunto en broma.

−Sí, traes maquillaje –contesto serio.

−Sí, lo sé –respondió con obviedad.

− ¿Qué intentas ocultar?

−Nada –respondió irritada.

−Mientes.

− ¿Tanto escándalo por un poco de maquillaje? ¡Soy una chica! ¡Es normal usarlo!

Es verdad, es normal que las chicas usen maquillaje.

−_Pero no con estos propósitos –_pensó molesto al ver que solo conseguía llamar la atención de los demás.

Sin preguntarle sujeto su mano y la llevo fuera del salón. Ninguno hizo caso al profesor que recién entraba al aula y los llamó furioso al ver que se iban.

La arrastro con él hasta encontrar la habitación que buscaba y entraron.

−Te equivocaste de baño –mencionó al reparar que se encontraban en el baño de mujeres, de cierta forma desviando el tema para ocultar su nerviosismo.

El ignoro su comentario y se acercó a los lavabos. Abrió la llave y mojo durante unos segundos sus dedos, luego no importándole dejar el agua correr se acercó a ella y paso sus dedos por su rostro.

Su mejilla, bajo los ojos y cerca de sus labios.

− ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Le mostro sus dedos ahora manchados mientras observaba el resultado del rostro de la chica.

Su rostro pálido y a veces levemente sonrojado había sido reemplazado por una tonalidad rojiza en una de sus mejillas. En sus ojos hinchados se le veían rastros de ojeras. Y cerca de su boca había secuelas de golpes.

−Sakura, responde.

−…

−Sakura –repitió.

−… −ella se mantenía callada evitando su mirada.

− ¡Sakura, maldición!

−No es nada…no es nada –volvió a decir más bajo, intentando convencerse a sí misma.

¿Cómo va a ser nada si era claro que le dolía?

Suspiro, dicen que con cada suspiro dejas escapar la felicidad, pero esta chica siempre lo obligaba a hacerlo.

−El viernes estabas bien –comenzó a hablar.− ¿Fue durante el fin de semana? –preguntó al ser consciente de que esos golpes eran recientes.

Al ver como intentaba escapar la sujeto del brazo, evitándolo.

−Hace unos días comentaste que el fin de semana lo pasarías en casa de tu madre –su mirada se volvió aún más seria − ¿Me equivoco?

Notó como su cuerpo se tensaba aún más.

− ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Silencio.

− ¿Por qué permitiste que lo hiciera?

−Soy su hija, ella tiene el derecho de corregirme, aun si es a golpes.

−Sabes que eso no es cierto.

−Pero es lo mejor que puedo decir en este momento –contesto con una sonrisa falsa.

−Dime la razón.

−…

−Sakura.

−Por favor, no me hagas hablar de eso –por primera vez la vio suplicar por algo, razón del porque aflojo el agarre.

Ella aprovecho su sorpresa para soltarse y huir.

−Maldición –gruño cuando vio que la había dejado ir.

No dudo en salir del baño y seguirla, no estaba de ánimo para que lo tacharan de pervertido.

(…)

− ¿Me vas a decir el por qué lo hizo? –pregunto apoyado contra una pared.

La chica a su lado, sentada en el suelo continuo en silencio, tal y como había estado desde hace varios minutos.

−Asumo que esos golpes fueron causados durante tu estadía con tu madre, de igual forma que ella fue la causante –aunque no le agradaba era la única posibilidad, Tsunade a pesar de tener un carácter tan explosivo no sería capaz de lastimarla, pero no conocía el carácter de Mebuki. _–No importa si es tu madre, sigo sin entender porque no te defendiste –_le molestaba notar que la peli rosa no era tan fuerte como hace unos días llego a pensar. –Si usaste maquillaje fue para ocultarlo de ciertas personas. No querías que Tsunade las viera –no fue necesario verla para saber que había vuelto a ponerse nerviosa. –Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de ocultarlos.

−A mí me sorprendió que lo notaras –bufo mientras ocultaba su cara entre sus piernas.

Sinceramente a él también, la forma natural en que ella se maquillo había ocultado casi por completo las marcas, razón del porque los demás no se dieron cuenta, pero aun así él lo noto. Le costaba imaginar que estaba tan pendiente de su persona como para notar cuando algo en ella –por más mínimo que fuera− cambiaba.

−No fue tan difícil.

−Pues vaya genio resultaste ser –se hubiese sentido halagado de no haber sido dicho con sarcasmo.

−Hmp.

−El profesor se molestara por habernos saltado su clase –menciono luego de unos minutos.

−No me hagas pensar en eso, molestia –gruño haciéndola reír.

(…)

− ¡Sakura-chan, vamos a jugar! –apareció como de costumbre el rubio en la clase C.

−Estoy cansada, quizás en el siguiente receso –respondió sin apartar la vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

− ¿Eh? –manifestó desanimado –. Pues, si ella no quiere vendrás tú, teme –lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro fuera del salón.

−_Ella ni siquiera lo miró, realmente no quiere que note los golpes. _–pensó dejándose arrastrar mientras observaba a la peli rosa. _–Para los demás pasaría desapercibido, pero para quien la conozca bien sería fácil notarlo._

Intento no avergonzarse al haber aceptado –aunque fuese inconscientemente− que de hecho le prestaba bastante atención a la chica.

(…)

El camino de regreso fue agotador para el pelinegro. Tuvo que estar llamando constantemente la atención de Naruto para así alejarla de Sakura y que no sospechara algo. Cuando se separaron pudo volver a respirar en paz.

−Vamos a casa.

Cuando la escucho no pudo evitar darse cuenta de algo.

−Ven a mi casa –soltó sin más.

− ¿Eh? –claramente no se lo esperaba.

−Tu tía tiene el turno de noche en el hospital, ¿verdad? –recibió un asentimiento −. Se te haría más sencillo ocultar las marcas si vuelves cuando ella ya se ha ido, puedes esperar en mi casa.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras lo pensaba, pero al no recibir respuesta comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

− ¿Y bien?

−Está bien –le sonrió.

Soltó el aire que sin saber había estado reteniendo.

(…)

−Ya llegue –aviso al entrar a la residencia Uchiha.

−Disculpen las molestias –menciono la peli rosa entrando tras el mirando a su alrededor.

Era una casa de dos pisos. La entrada principal daba a un pequeño recibidor donde se encontraba una escalera para subir al piso superior, también había un pasillo que daba a dos habitaciones, el baño y la cocina. En el segundo piso se encontraban las habitaciones de los residentes. Una casa sencilla, pero cómoda.

Su atención antes captada por un extraño reloj con el diseño de un abanico, fue dirigida a la dueña de una voz desconocida.

−Sasuke-chan, bienvenido de vuelta –dijo una bella mujer mientras lo besaba en la mejilla.

− _¿Sasuke-chan? Ella debe ser Mikoto-san –_pensó viendo el increíble parecido entre los dos.

− ¿Ah? –la mujer la observo sorprendida − ¿Quién es la señorita que te acompaña?

−Una amiga de la escuela –"amiga", sin pensar la había catalogado como su amiga. Ambos lo notaron, pero ninguno lo negó.

− ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –pregunto amable.

−Sakura Haruno, usted debe ser Mikoto-san.

−Así es. Por lo visto Sasuke te ha hablado de mi –a pesar de no haber borrado su sonrisa, esta vez el pelinegro sintió que iba dirigida a él.

−Si –afirmo, sin notar lo tenso que se había puesto su compañero.

−Es raro que Sasuke traiga amigos a casa.

− ¿En serio? Yo creí –fue interrumpida por su compañero.

−Lo siento, pero tendrán que hablar en otro momento. Tenemos un trabajo que hacer y lo mejor sería si comenzamos de inmediato.

−Oh, entiendo –la mujer se veía algo desanimada −. En ese caso no los interrumpo más, espero que te quedes a cenar –se refirió a la peli rosa antes de dirigirse a la cocina –Cualquier cosa, me avisan.

−Así que… un trabajo –le dijo divertida cuando estuvo segura que la madre no los escuchaba.

−Hmp, solo sube –regaño antes de subir a su habitación siendo seguido de cerca por ella.

(…)

−Linda habitación –la escucho decir al entrar al dormitorio del menor de los Uchiha.

La cama de una plaza se encontraba junto a la única ventaba de la habitación que daba al frente de la casa. A unos metros se encontraba un escritorio repleto de cuadernos, bajo toda esa montaña de hojas a penas se vislumbraba una portátil. Junto a este estaba un librero que −sinceramente− fue lo que más llamo la atención de la chica. Y por último en una esquina de la habitación se podía apreciar una televisión que por el polvo a su alrededor quedaba claro que no solía ser utilizada muy a menudo.

−Deberíamos comenzar a hacer el trabajo, ¿no crees, Sasuke? –le dijo al chico que segundos antes planeaba jugar con la portátil.

El la observo con amenaza para que dejara de tontear.

−Me hace muy feliz que me hayas elegido como tu compañera, pero me gustaría que la próxima vez me avisaras –expreso esta vez con un tono de reproche. Al no oír replica lo vio encontrándose con que él se había puesto los auriculares con el fin de ignorarla. − ¡Que cruel! –exclamo sonriendo.

Al ver que su amigo estaba muy ocupado en su labor de ignorarla, decidió matar el tiempo explorando la habitación. Su primer objetivo fue el librero que desde el momento en que lo vio sintió que la llamaba.

−_Me pregunto qué tipo de libros leerá –_pensó inspeccionando los títulos _−. La mayoría son de crimen y misterio, aunque también hay algunos de ciencia ficción. _–Iba a tomar uno al azar cuando se encontró con un título conocido _–Espera…este es_ –

Habían pasado cerca de quince minutos y no había escuchado la voz de la peli rosa, burlándose o simplemente molestándolo. Comenzaba a extrañarse de que todo estuviese tan tranquilo, así que pauso el juego y se sacó los cascos para mirar a su alrededor.

La encontró recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro de tapa rojiza. Iba a volver a su partida cuando fue consciente de que solo tenía un libro con ese tono de portada.

−N-no me digas que… −pensó temeroso de leer el título del libro y confirmar sus sospechas.

La chica al sentirse observada alzo la mirada encontrándose con un nervioso pelinegro que evitaba verla a los ojos.

− ¿Sabes? Realmente me sorprendió –comenzó a hablar a medida que veía su nerviosismo aumentar −. No imaginaba que te gustaran las historias románticas –sonrió conforme al notar como –casi imperceptiblemente− se sonrojaba.

−No me gustan –negó. Aun sin verla sabía que había puesto una sonrisa irónica. –Mi madre me lo dio para mi cumpleaños junto con varios más, no podía rechazarlo.

−Entiendo. Entonces las esquinas dobladas y desgastadas son porque tu madre lo ha leído varias veces, después de todo, a ti no te gustan este tipo de cosas. –lo había atrapado.

Cuando lo había recibido lo leyó para que no pareciera que el regalo no había sido de su agrado, aunque así fuese. Mientras lo ojeaba comenzó a sentir curiosidad que lo llevo a leerlo, encontrándose con un libro romántico, con una pizca de drama y un final feliz que a simple vista parecía forzado, pero si lo volvías a leer detenidamente notabas muchos detalles que antes habían pasado desapercibido.

Al final del día era consciente de que había leído el libro en solo unas horas, que le había gustado y que sentía deseos de leerlo nuevamente.

−Ella tiene buen gusto –contesto luego de estar en silencio, retándola a que soltara la carcajada que tenía escondida.

−Es cierto –concordó −. Me gustan los finales felices.

−…A mí también –le sonrió levemente siendo correspondido con el mismo gesto.

(…)

−Sasuke, baja un momento por favor –escucho como lo llamaban desde el piso de abajo.

Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se volteó a la chica que lo observaba sentada sobre su cama, lugar donde segundos antes él había estado recostado.

−Voy a ver que necesita, si quieres ve televisión por mientras. –recibió un asentimiento.

Cuando bajo encontró a su madre en la cocina esperándolo.

− ¿Sucede algo?

−Quería pedirte un favor, ¿Puedes ir a la tienda de la esquina a comprar un pastel? –le pregunto mientras tomaba su mano y ponía dinero en él.

−Está bien –contesto extrañado −, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo importante?

−No exactamente –le sonrió −. Es para tener algo que ofrecerle a nuestra invitada.

Se extrañó aún más, su madre no solía tener tantas atenciones con algún amigo suyo.

−_Aunque quizá sea porque no suelo traer amigos a casa. —pensó mientras salía de casa._

(…)

−_No hay algo interesante en la televisión –_pensó con aburrimiento mientras cambiaba continuamente de canal. Los programas que a ella le gustaban solían transmitirse en la noche y recién estaba atardeciendo. _–Sasuke está tardando._

Unos golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de su aburrimiento, se levantó a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Mikoto-san quien tenía la vista fija en ella.

−Sakura-chan, ¿quieres acompañarme? –la amable sonrisa de la pelinegra volvió a aparecer.

(…)

−Ya volví –dijo al entrar cargando la bolsa que contenía el dulce en la mano derecha, pero se extrañó al no recibir respuesta.

Fue a la cocina para poder guardar el pastel y se encontró a su madre hablando felizmente con Sakura, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra en la mesa que servía de comedor.

−Oh, Sasuke-chan, has vuelto. –menciono cuando lo vio cruzar la puerta de la cocina −. ¿Cómo te fue?

El levanto la bolsa donde tenía el pastel como respuesta y fue hasta el refrigerador para guardarlo.

−Tienes una amiga muy agradable –le comento sonriendo, confundiéndolo, su madre era una mujer sociable, pero no solía sonreír todo el tiempo.

Intentando ignorar esto, sin decir palabra se sentó junto a la peli rosa mientras sentía la mirada de su madre sobre él.

La miro preguntándole la razón, pero ella la desvió hablando con la joven.

Pasaron el rato así, charlando sobre la escuela, la familia, o simplemente sobre sus gustos. El no participaba mucho en la conversación, pero se encontraba atento a lo que hablaban o preguntaban. Constantemente fijaba su mirada en ambas, se acababan de conocer, pero parecían llevarse bien.

−_Cosa de mujeres, supongo._

Ante esto más de una vez sintió la mirada de su madre sobre el o como si las preguntas formuladas hacia la chica fuesen realmente para su persona, pero cuando la volteaba a ver ella actuaba como si no pasara nada.

Continuaron así hasta que escucharon la puerta principal abrirse.

− ¡Ah!, ya llego –menciono contenta su madre.

La peli rosa lo volteo a ver.

−Mi hermano –contesto adivinando su pregunta.

−Bienvenido, Itachi –saludo a su hijo cuando lo vio entrar.

Él le sonrió mientras le respondía el saludo.

−Lamento la tardanza, pero había un trabajo que debía terminar cuanto antes en la Universidad.

−No hay problema. De hecho Sasuke también estuvo haciendo un trabajo, razón del porque hoy llego acompañado.

− ¿Acompañado? –menciono fijándose en la habitación y encontrando una peli rosa desconocida. _− ¿Una chica? –_pensó sorprendido.

−Buenas tardes, soy Sakura –lo saludo la joven.

−Un gusto, soy Itachi –le sonrió correspondiendo al saludo.

−Ahora que llegaste podremos cenar, tu padre llegara tarde y dijo que no lo esperáramos, ¿Sakura-chan, me ayudas a ordenar la mesa? –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a la peli rosa.

−Claro.

−Me iré a cambiar, vuelvo enseguida –aviso el mayor de los hermanos.

El menor al ver que si se quedaba en la cocina estaría molestando, aprovecho para ir al baño y lavarse las manos. Mientras las mojaba comenzó a pensar en lo rara que estaba comportándose su madre o en la mirada inefable que le mando su hermano luego de saludar a Sakura.

− _¿Sera mi imaginación?_

Decidió dejar de gastar agua y salió del baño encontrándose con su hermano mayor recostado en la pared, esperándolo.

−Vaya, ahora que estoy soltero a Sasu-chan se le ocurre traer a su novia –comento sonriéndole con una pizca de burla.

−No sé de qué estás hablando –a pesar de sentirse avergonzado por su comentario, su rostro seguía manteniéndose neutral.

− ¿En serio? –el tono burlón se marcó aún más, molestándolo.

−Hmp –lo ignoro y volvió al comedor, no le había gustado que insinuase que sentía algo por la peli rosa.

La cena transcurrió normal, con algunas bromas de por medio causadas por el pelinegro mayor o preguntas con propósito oculto por parte de la mujer.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las nueve la peli rosa considero que era hora de marcharse.

−Tu familia es muy agradable –le dijo cuando ambos se encontraban en la entrada de la casa.

−Si…

−Aunque no era lo que planeaba, debo admitir que me divertí mucho –menciono sacándole una sonrisa.

−_Yo también –_pensó − ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?

−No es necesario –sonrió comprensiva.

El no tan convencido asintió.

−Bueno, adiós… Sasu-chan –le sonrió con coquetería antes de salir corriendo para evitar algún reclamo, sin notar como a su espalda el chico permanecía en su lugar atónito y principalmente, sonrojado.

−_Nos escuchó –_pensó aún más avergonzado al ser consciente de donde saco el apodo.

− ¿Quieres un pedazo extra de pastel, Sasu-chan? –escucho a su espalda.

Temeroso se volteó encontrándose cara a cara con su hermano, los había visto.

−Hmp.

Fin del capítulo.

**-o-**

**Ryo: Disculpen faltas ortográficas, pero en la pc es difícil corregir algunas cosas.**

**Rony: ¿Han notado como estos dos últimos cap han sido más largos? Eso me hace feliz n/n**

**Rocky: ****HiNaThItHa.16241 (disculpa si lo escribí mal). No creo que sea algo tan simple como: oh, me iré contigo a casa y me voy a enamorar En este caso sería que al tener ese recorrido en común pueden interactuar más o por lo menos, acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro y de cierta forma crear un vínculo.**

**Rony: De hecho de eso se trata esta historia, sobre como los hechos van haciendo que Sasuke cambie sus sentimientos y sea consciente de ellos. Creo que este fic tendrá cerca de 10 capítulos más o menos y realmente yo planeaba terminarla este año, pero con todos los inconvenientes que he tenido ya no se xD**

**Ryo: Bueno, este fue el séptimo capítulo. Esperamos que les haya gustado, comenten y lean los siguientes. Ciao.**


	8. 8- ¿Otro obstáculo?

**Rocky: ¡Hola, paradojas! ¿Cómo los trata la vida?**

**Rony: Al final del capítulo además de las respuestas a unos comentarios habrá una pequeña petición que les quiero hacer.**

**Ryo: Ahora sin más para molestar, les presentamos el capítulo 8.**

**-o-**

Capítulo 8: ¿Otro obstáculo?

Sakura no ha vuelto a aparecer con rastros de golpes o al menos no que fuesen visibles. Constantemente la observaba con la intención de descubrir un nuevo moratón escondido tras el leve maquillaje que de vez en cuando usaba, aun así siempre se aliviaba al no ver rastro de alguno.

De todas formas, incluso si se encontrara con la sorpresa de uno nuevo, seguramente repetirían lo mismo de hace unas semanas. Su madre le había estado insistiendo en que llevara nuevamente a la peli rosa, supone que al ser la primera persona que llevaba a casa se emocionaba. Y es que ni siquiera Naruto había tenido el privilegio de estar dentro de la residencia Uchiha, lo más lejos que había llegado era a la entrada principal, y es que sinceramente temía que el rubio cabeza-hueca rompiera algo.

−_Mamá se emociona con facilidad._

La única razón que tendría para llevarla nuevamente a casa seria si ella necesitara ocultarse durante unas horas, pero no podía desear eso. No le agrado verla con esos golpes y tan devastada sentimentalmente como para a fuerzas retener el llanto. Quizá era por eso que la observaba con tanta atención, para ver si necesitaba ayuda y ante el mínimo indicio proporcionársela.

−_Solo es por ayudarla._

Cuando este seguro de que ella no lo necesita dejara de hacerlo, pero por mientras seguirá con su mirada sobre ella. O al menos de eso se quiere convencer.

−Va a ser algo genial, de veras. –mientras debería seguir con su trabajo de soportar al idiota que caminaba frente a él.

Desde el término de clases el rubio se había puesto a parlotear de un tema que ninguno de sus dos acompañantes entendían. Ante casos como este era mejor ignorarlo.

−Lo más difícil era conseguir la autorización de mi madre, pero ya la tengo…

−Eso es estupendo, Naruto; pero ¿podrías explicarnos? Al menos yo quiero saber de qué estás hablando.

−De mi cumpleaños, por supuesto –menciono con orgullo –. Mis padres me permitieron celebrar una fiesta en casa, a la cual por supuesto están obligados a ir –los apunto acusatoriamente.

−No te preocupes, Sasu-chan y yo iremos.

−…

-…Sasu… ¿chan? –lo miro confundido antes de estallar en carcajadas ante la mirada furiosa del pelinegro.

− ¡Cállate! –ladro enojado.

−Pero es que… es gracioso –intentaba excusarse en medio de sus carcajadas. Su amigo aún más molesto por su respuesta se acercaba con deseos de golpearlo −. ¿Saben una cosa? Olvide que tenía algo que hacer –explico antes de escaparse de la paliza que temía recibir −. Hasta mañana, Sasu-chan –gritó a lo lejos cuando se encontraba relativamente a salvo antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

−Ese idiota –siseo entre dientes conteniéndose de ir tras él.

−Al parecer solo seremos nosotros dos. Vamos, Sasu-chan –lo llamó antes de retomar la caminata.

−No me llames Sasu-chan.

Ese apodo le avergonzaba, mucho. A la única persona que le permitía llamarle así era a su madre y hermano, pero era porque conformaban parte de su familia, no le quedaba de otra. No obstante, el que la peli rosa lo llamase así o que tan solo fuese conocedora de tal sobrenombre lo hacía sentirse raro, como si ante ella fuese un libro abierto. Es cierto, permitió que lo llamara así y es que, aunque le diese pena, no le molestaba. Sakura no lo usaba como motivo de burla.

−_A diferencia de Naruto –_recordó irritado.

Hasta ahora había conseguido mantener oculto tan vergonzoso nombre que dañaba parte de su orgullo cada que era mencionado, y ahora, por un ligero descuido había sido revelado a la persona menos deseada.

− ¿Por qué?

−Es como si tuviese a mi hermano presente, observándome.

−Hm… a mí me parece que suena bien.

−Quizá para un niño de seis años, pero no para un adolescente de quince –le debatió antes de seguirla.

−Tal vez, pero no tengo otra forma de llamarte –siguió diciendo mientras avanzaban.

− ¿Qué tal por mi nombre? –pregunto irónico.

−No quiero –contesto al detenerse –no quiero sentirme en la obligación de volver a llamarte Sasuke o Uchiha.

− ¿Por qué no?

−Me parece un tópico muy formal para el tipo de relación que tenemos. Si te llamase Uchiha sentiría que estoy hablando con un desconocido. Algo similar ocurriría si te llamase Sasuke, sería como volver a esos tiempos en los que con suerte cruzábamos palabras. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero tu nombre me causa esas sensaciones.

−No veo que tengas ese problema con los demás –comento receloso al recordar que ella no tenía reparo en llamar a los demás por su nombre de pila.

−Tu eres diferente. Nuestra amistad es diferente.

Esas palabras lo alegraron de forma inexplicable. Aunque la conversación hubiese nacido por algo tan tonto sobre el cómo llamar al otro, el que ella pusiera tanta importancia a su reciente acercamiento le agradaba. Le hacía darse cuenta de que para ella eso no pasaba desapercibido.

−Haz lo que quieras −menciono comenzando nuevamente a caminar.

−Sasuke-kun. –escucho a su espalda.

− _¿Eh? –_volteo a verla encontrándose con la sonrisa de la peli rosa.

−Te llamare Sasuke-kun. –repitió ampliando aún más su sonrisa al ver que él no lo había rechazado.

−Como quieras –se encogió de hombros y retomo su camino siendo seguido de cerca por la chica que hace unos segundos había hecho que su corazón latiese más rápido.

-o-

−Recuerda, si algo es roto mientras estas a cargo será tu mesada quien sufra –advirtió por décima vez la atemorizante pelirroja.

−S-si –el efecto de sus palabras era mucho sobre su hijo. Su padre no podía ayudarlo, tanto el cómo sus dos mejores amigos solo podían estar de espectadores mirando la particular escena.

−Feliz cumpleaños –termino mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente siendo acompañada por el rubio mayor quien había decidido unirse a la muestra de afecto. Al parecer Minato estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor que poseía su esposa.

−Llegaremos cerca de media noche, intenta no romper algo a menos que desees hacer enojar a tu madre –le aconsejo a su hijo.

−Lo intentare –le sonrió a sus padres siendo correspondido incluso por la Uzumaki.

Las despedidas, felicitaciones y advertencias continuaron por unos minutos hasta que consideraron prudente marcharse.

−Bien… −hablo el rubio al ver que sus padres habían abandonado la residencia –ustedes deberán ayudarme a preparar todo –les aviso a sus amigos mientras se interponía entre ellos y la puerta más cercana para evitar su escape.

− ¿Ayudarte? Supuestamente somos invitados.

−Lo son.

− ¿Entonces?

−Pero como mis mejores amigos están obligados a ayudarme para tan noble causa como lo es el cumpleaños de su queridísimo amigo Naruto –explico mientras los miraba suplicantes.

−_Tramposo –_pensaron ambos mientras se observaban de reojo al ser conscientes de que no podrían escapar. Solo pudieron suspirar a la vez.

-o-

− ¡Ni se les ocurra romper algo! –chillo nuevamente el rubio en un intento de que sus amigos tuviesen cuidado con el televisor, las ventanas o cualquier cosa que se rompiera fácilmente y causara que su madre le diera una paliza.

Hace casi una hora había comenzado la celebración. La comida, la música y por supuesto los invitados, todo estaba listo.

Al inicio todo había ido bien, pero al ver como algunos de sus amigos eran bruscos con objetos de la propiedad y no tenían reparo en manchar algunas superficies, comenzó a impacientarse y a seguirles en un intento de estar pendiente de la seguridad de los bienes materiales… y por consiguiente la suya.

−Naruto, ¿puedes calmarte? –le pregunto la peli rosa al ver que su amigo no había parado de dar vueltas alrededor de la casa. Estaba siendo muy histérico, entendía la razón, pero ¡Era su cumpleaños! No podía estar toda la fiesta persiguiendo a los invitados −. Está bien que estés preocupado, pero no son niños. No van a romper… −sus palabras quedaron en el aire cuando los tres escucharon algo romperse en la cocina.

− ¿Qué fue? ¿Un plato? ¿Vaso? Quizá la ventana, no fue el azucarero, ¿verdad? –sin esperar respuesta fue corriendo en busca del culpable dejando a sus dos amigos en medio de la fiesta.

− ¿Decías…? –menciono burlón el pelinegro.

−Cállate –refunfuño cruzándose de brazos −. No pensé que Naruto invitaría a alguien que no es capaz de ir a casa ajena sin romper algo.

−Invitó a Rock Lee.

−Eso lo explica todo –no tenía algo en contra del joven de abundantes cejas, pero había que admitir que su excesivo entusiasmo más de una vez ocasiono problemas.

El Uchiha estaba por acercarse a la mesa que contenía bocadillos cuando sintió como lo tomaban del brazo.

− _¿Qué diablos? _

−Sasuke-kun, vamos a bailar.

−Yo no bailo. –en vez de soltarlo sintió como lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

−No importa, vamos. –comenzó a andar arrastrándolo hasta la improvisada pista de baile.

Tenía la fuerza suficiente para soltarse sin dificultad, ambos lo sabían, aun así no lo hizo. No haría daño divertirse mientras esperaban al rubio.

-o-

Había pasado casi media hora, entre bailar y comer una que otra cosa, pero el rubio no aparecía. Ya casi era tiempo de ir abriendo los regalos así que la joven se ofreció ir a buscarlo.

Espero y espero, pero se extrañó al ver que a los diez minutos aun no volvían.

− _¿Qué estarán haciendo? –_pensó molesto, él no era de los que le agradara que lo dejasen esperando.

Iba a buscarlos cuando vio la figura de una persona acercándose a él.

−_Así que también la invitó._

−Buenas noches, Sasuke-san.

−Buenas noches, Hinata.

− ¿Sabe dónde está Naruto-kun? –pregunto mientras apretaba ligeramente la pequeña bolsa que tenía entre sus manos. Algo que no pasó desapercibido para él.

−No, pero estaba por ir a buscarlo, ¿me acompañas? –ofreció aun sabiendo la respuesta.

−Sí.

-o-

Se suponía que estaban buscando al par de escandalosos, se suponía que ellos tuvieron que haber vuelto con los demás hace bastante, entonces ¿Por qué cuando los encontraron parecían no estar preocupados por volver? ¿Por qué estaban en un lugar apartado de los demás? ¿Por qué sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta acabar con la distancia?

− _¿Por qué razón me molesta tanto ver esto? –_pensó mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

Aunque la escena presente le molestaba, planeaba verla hasta el final y exigir una explicación.

− _¿Explicación por qué?_

Un pequeño sollozo lo hizo volver a la realidad y recordar que no era el único espectador. Sin poder hacer algo al respecto vio como la peli azul salía corriendo alejándose lo más posible.

En verdad quería saber que ocurría, pero no era capaz de dejarla sola sabiendo cómo se habría de sentir. No dudo en seguirla.

La encontró en cuclillas sentada en un rincón, se sentó junto a ella. No importándole que ella no hubiese notado su presencia comenzó a hablar.

−No deberías llorar por algo así, más aun si no sabemos si son pareja o no. −ella intento replicar –No hables, en tu estado seguramente no lograras formar una frase coherente –su acompañante se sonrojo al caer en cuenta de eso, su constante tartamudeo más las lágrimas no la hacían la compañera de charla más agradable –No te ves bien llorando, más bien no me gusta ver a las mujeres llorar. En especial cuando es una que considero cercana. –Ella intento contestarle, pero la volvió a interrumpir –Levántate, vamos a tomar algo.

-o-

− ¿Huh? ¿De quién es? –le pregunto confundido el rubio al aceptar el regalo que el Uchiha le acercaba.

−Hyuga.

− ¿Hinata? –el pelinegro asintió –Así que acepto venir –comento con una sonrisa − ¿Y dónde está?

−No se sentía muy bien y llamo a su primo para que viniese a buscarla.

− ¿Neji también estuvo aquí? Que mal, no pude saludar a ninguno de los dos –se lamentó.

−Hmp.

A los minutos el rubio fue llamado para recibir más presentes de algún invitado.

−La fiesta estuvo agradable, ¿no lo crees?

−Si…

−Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede?

−Nada.

− ¿Sasuke-kun?

−No me llames Sasuke-kun. –sin despedirse tomo sus cosas y se marchó dejando sorprendida a la joven que no esperaba volver a verlo actuar tan frio hacia ella.

-o-

"¡Teme! ¿Cómo se te ocurre irte sin avisar?"

"¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa!"

"Sasuke, ¿estás bien? ¿Sucedió algo?"

No se molestó en responder los mensajes del Uzumaki, luego en clases podría excusarse con algo sencillo para que lo deje en paz.

"Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¿Por qué estabas molesto?"

"Lamento si te hable en un mal momento."

No tenía sentido responderle, no estaba de humor como para tener que hablarles. Más aun cuando sus mensajes le recordaban lo visto con anterioridad.

− _¿Acaso están saliendo? ¿Desde cuándo? Y si fuese así ¿Por qué no me lo comentaron? _–se preguntaba una y otra vez.

A pesar de todo, él no tenía derecho a preguntar.

− ¡Maldición! ¿Qué me está pasando?

**-o-**

**Rocky: Presiento que los anti-narusaku me van a querer linchar, pero conste que fue culpa de Rony! Ella es la romántica, no yo.**

**Ryo: Dejando de lado quien tiene la culpa y quien no:**

**Cinlayj2: Gracias por comentar y si, intentaremos −aunque dudo− terminarla este año, en caso contrario avanzar lo más posible.**

**J. : (Aunque te respondí por inbox, contestare algo similar por aquí para que no hayan dudas) Aunque dije 10 capítulos fue una aproximación, en realidad serian entre 13 o 15 si mi cabeza quiere. ¿Da para más? Por supuesto ¿Soy capaz de alargarla? Lamentablemente en el nivel actual que me encuentro, no. ¿Debo hacer más énfasis en el NaruHina? Planeaba que este fic fuese mitad sasusaku, mitad naruhina, pero vi que con una pareja me costaba desarrollar el romance, no quiero centrarme mucho en otra y terminar perdiendo el control de la historia ¿Tendrán sus momentos? Por supuesto que sí, pero deben tener un poquito de paciencia.**

**Dayanaduarte: Gracias por el comentario, bienvenida como nueva lectora de mi primer long-fic sasusaku *-* tu comentario me saco una risa y una sonrisa, tanto por tus reacciones al ver sasuhina como el que hayas sido capaz de entender mi propósito en los cap anteriores.**

**Los de los celos lo tenía planeado, de hecho por eso fue este capítulo, no, no deben linchar a Dayanaduarte, fui yo quien planeo esto con anterioridad, pero su comentario solo me dio la seguridad para escribirlo n.n**

**Habiendo respondido todo voy con el aviso/solicitud (la n/a esta larga, pero es necesario).**

**Al ser mi primer long-fic sasusaku o más bien, sobre romance, hay muchas cosas de las cuales me siento insegura, principalmente descripciones. Ustedes saben, una cosa es que tú lo escribas y como lo inventaste lo entiendes, pero puede que el lector no. Por eso quiero saber si alguien me quiere ayudar con eso, algo así como beta reader, pero no con los errores, sino con la redacción y si es entendible.**

**¿Por qué lo pido por aquí? Sencillo, no tengo ningún amigo que le guste el SS ;-; y no me sentiría a gusta obligándolos a leer algo que les molesta. Si alguien quiere ayudarme puede mandarme un inbox o algo así… el que acepte podrá leerlos antes (?) **

**Lamento que la nota de autor fuese más larga que el cap, pero era necesario ;-;**

**Ciao.**


	9. 9- ¿Por qué estoy molesto?

9.- ¿Por qué estoy molesto?

Estaba molesto, muy molesto, pero quizá lo peor era no saber la razón. Habían pasado casi dos días desde el incidente y aunque hubiese querido se sentía incapaz de devolver la llamada de alguno de los causantes de su actual problema.

Quería pensar, preguntarse y responder a su propia duda: ¿Por qué se había molestado tanto al verlos?; el problema venia cuando inmediatamente esta cambiaba a: ¿Por qué se besaban?; por consecuente su enojo volvía y olvidaba la búsqueda de su anterior pregunta.

No debería estar molesto, ellos solo se estaban besando y él no tenía derecho para recriminar o sentir algo a cambio. No tenía el derecho, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que debía regirse por eso. Se sentía de cierta forma –que aún no comprendía− traicionado. Era una traición aun sin fundamento y que dolía más por quienes fueron los causantes.

Ahora a su molestia se sumaba la vergüenza de aceptar –aunque fuese ante el mismo− lo importante que ella se estaba convirtiendo para él.

¿Fue porque Naruto y Sakura se estaban besando? Por el sentimiento de ser posiblemente dejado de lado.

¿Fue porque Naruto dio su primer beso antes que él? Por una causa de mero orgullo.

¿Fue porque Sakura había apoyado a Hinata con el rubio, pero a la primera oportunidad la traiciona? Lo cual le carecía bastante de sentido.

¿O fue por el simple hecho de ver a Sakura besando a alguien más lo que lo molesto?

Sinceramente, se sentía como un idiota. Lo peor era que incluso llego a considerar el darse de topes con la pared a ver si de alguna forma su cerebro se arreglaba. No, no podía hacer eso. El solo de pensarlo era síntoma de lo mucho que le afectaba tener a Naruto como amigo, no podía hacer sus mismas idioteces aun si estaba desesperado.

No debía mostrarles que le había afectado.

Mañana los vería en clases y no podía seguir actuando de esta forma.

Debía calmarse, necesitaba calmarse.

-o-

No lo había conseguido. Al momento de poner un pie en el salón todos los recuerdos lo invadieron y las preguntas lo golpearon directamente en el rostro. Pensó en dar media vuelta y hacer tiempo hasta que comenzara la primera clase para no tener que ver de inmediato a la chica, pero esta ya lo había visto y lo observaba fijamente en busca de alguna reacción.

Como pudo calmo sus nervios y a paso tranquilo se dirigió hasta su asiento sin mirar a nadie. Se sentó y saco un libro para simular leer, de esa forma nadie se molestaría en hablarle.

De vez en cuando cambiaba de página por si la chica aun lo observaba, así su farsa se vería creíble. Aun así todo era muy mecánico, su cabeza estaba pensando en cómo enfrentaría la situación cuando llegara el receso, ¿Mencionarían que son novios? ¿O lo seguirían escondiendo? Se sentía impaciente ante esta constante duda que rondo por su cabeza estos días, pero no era capaz de formulársela en persona a ninguno de los dos. ¿Qué se supone que les dijera? No podía ser directo, quedaría como un entrometido ante un asunto que no le incumbía en lo más mínimo. Pero quería saber aun si fuese tonto esperar alguna explicación, aunque en realidad ¿Es posible enamorarse de un día para otro? Porque él no había visto ningún cambio en estos días y de la nada se encuentra con esta sorpresa. Todo era muy raro.

Su curiosidad aumentaba cada vez más.

-o-

Esto era realmente raro.

Cuando llego el recreo pensó que se encontraría con alguna escena digna de una pareja como las que de vez en cuando leía en alguna novela, siquiera tratos más amables, pero nada. Todo seguía igual que hace unos días, como si el incidente que no debió haber visto nunca hubiese ocurrido.

Ellos seguían pareciendo un par de idiotas.

Lo único que destacaba levemente en esa común escena era la incomodidad de la peli azul, su semblante no había mejorado demasiado.

−_Claro, ella también los vio._ –Por un momento había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Ambos habían visto la misma escena, pero la habían recibido de forma distinta. Él se enojó, mientras que ella se entristeció.

−Lo está llevando mejor de lo que pensé. –Murmuraba para sí mismo intentando darle poca importancia. Pensó que se le haría más difícil presentarse junto a ellos, a él le había costado y eso que sentimentalmente hablando no tenía nada que ver, ella en cambio estaba interesada en uno de los involucrados, salía incluida quisiera o no.

Posiblemente lo mismo sucedía con él, era amigo cercano de ambos, eso venia en el paquete. Aun así jamás se imaginó tener que vivir lo típico de ser el mal tercio entre sus mejores amigos.

Recordó la escena de ambos besándose y se le revolvía el estómago de solo imaginar tener que ver algo así por segunda vez. Prefirió no volver a pensar en eso y comer su almuerzo en paz.

Todo pasaría más rápido si solo lo ignoraba.

-o-

−_Traidores._

Se sentía excluido, el almuerzo termino y ellos no habían mencionado una sola palabra sobre el tema. Se suponía que eran amigos, ¿no? ¿Entonces porque se lo ocultaban? No tenía sentido, ¿es que había algo que no estuviese viendo? Le molestaba sentirse ignorante, más aun ante estas situaciones.

−Sasuke-kun.

No de nuevo.

−Sasuke-kun.

Estaba volviendo a sentir esa molestia cada que escuchaba su nombre salir de sus labios. Otra maravillosa cosa que no entendía el porqué de tan repentino cambio. Todo estaba siendo muy confuso.

− ¿Qué? –respondió finalmente esperando que se callara.

−… −las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca ante su fría respuesta. Cambio su semblante por uno más serio antes de contestar. − ¿Qué te sucede?

Cuestiono en silencio a que se refería.

La chica suspiro cansada y se acercó al pupitre del chico. Lo miro fijamente, al estar sentado ella se veía mucho más alta y se sentido vulnerable.

−Has estado actuando muy extraño –comenzó lentamente − ¿Sucedió algo durante la fiesta? –decidió preguntar directamente.

−No sé de qué hablas. –ni siquiera la miro al contestar. Temía que de hacerlo ella notara aún más su intento de mentir.

−No mientas.

−…

−Sasuke –hablo un poco más fuerte. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la ausencia del sufijo lo demostraba.

El siguió en silencio ignorando que solo lo estaba empeorando aún más.

−Me harte. –lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo haciendo que obligatoriamente tuviese que levantarse de la silla, luego de esto lo arrastro fuera del salón pasando junto al profesor que acababa de ingresar. Escucho a lo lejos los llamados de él exigiéndoles que se detuvieran, pero al igual que en la anterior ocasión, hicieron caso omiso.

−Esto se siente como un déjà vu–pensó mientras se dejaba arrastrar. No ganaba nada con intentar resistirse. Tarde o temprano terminaría enfrentarse al tema ya sea con el rubio o con la peli rosa. Además, cuando la chica estaba cabreada obtenía una fuerza con la que prefería no competir.

Habiendo salido del largo pasillo en el que se encontraban los salones de su grado llegaron a una zona no tan concurrida. Al haber comenzado ya la siguiente clase no habían muchas personas rondando fuera de los salones quitando auxiliares, inspectores o algún estudiante que como ellos se estaban saltando las clases.

− ¿Y bien, ahora si vas a dejar de actuar como un niño mimado?

La miro fríamente en respuesta al estúpido apodo a lo que ella ni se inmuto. En su lugar suspiro agotada por todo esto.

− ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? –su semblante había pasado a ser uno de preocupación.

−No te interesa.

−Claro que sí. –rebatió. –Soy tu amiga y me lástima que trates así. –pudo ver un rastro de dolor en sus ojos, estaba siendo demasiado sincera en ese momento. –Naruto se siente similar.

−Te preocupas demasiado por Naruto. –se le escapo sin siquiera planearlo.

−Por supuesto –afirmo algo confundida. –Es mi mejor amigo.

−Y novio. –nuevamente las palabras salieron sin avisar.

El rostro de la chica se mostró increíblemente confuso.

−Los vi. –añadió esperando que con eso entendiera.

Observo con atención como el rostro de la peli rosa cambio de tonalidad. Primero volviéndose más pálida de lo que pensó posible, siguiéndole un pequeño sonrojo que se transformó en un escarlata.

Por supuesto, estaba avergonzada de que la hayan visto besándose con su novio. Aunque él también lo estaría, teniendo a Naruto como pareja, podría haber conseguido alguien mejor.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a clases, no tenía tiempo para estarlo perdiendo en una charla sin sentido.

−E-espera. –Lo llamo cuando noto que se estaba yendo –No estamos saliendo. –logro hablar correctamente luego de tomar una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

−Se estaban besando.

−Lo sé, pero no es lo que piensas. –contesto volviendo a avergonzarse. Al parecer se volvía incomoda cuando estos temas la incluían a ella.

−… −levanto una ceja ante su vaga respuesta, invitándola a continuar.

−Por favor no me obligues a decirlo –pidió entendiendo el gesto.

Al ver que él seguía mirándola en la misma posición, se resignó. Si quería arreglar la situación debía ser sincera. Igualmente él se iba a enterar, pero no pensó que de esta forma.

−Naruto se me declaro.

−Lo sabía. –el pensamiento de haber sido traicionado volvió a surcar su mente.

−Pero lo rechace.

− ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –no se dio cuenta que hablo en voz alta.

− ¿Por qué… dices? Pues, no me gusta… no de esa forma –se corrigió.

Antes de pensar más a fondo en esa frase recordó algo.

−Eso no explica el por qué se besaban.

La peli rosa maldijo por lo bajo al ver que él no había pasado por alto ese detalle.

−El me pidió que lo besara, supongo que era algo así como un regalo de cumpleaños… o algo así. No me pude negar. –confeso mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano intentando liberar la tensión acumulada.

Por supuesto, así que eso era. Él se confiesa, ella lo rechaza. Él le pide como consuelo si puede besarla y ella arrepentida acepta porque se siente culpable. Todo muy bien planificado. Menuda coincidencia de que haya sido además el mismo día de su cumpleaños, así agrega más carga emocional.

Todo había sido una treta del rubio para salirse con la suya. Seguía siendo solo un tramposo.

Espera un momento.

− ¿Ese fue tu primer beso?

−Sasuke-kun, no debes ser tan directo con una chica. –le regaño. –Pero no, no lo era.

Se sintió de cierta forma aliviado. El rubio no había conseguido ese privilegio.

−Al parecer tu humor ha mejorado. Ahora no te molestas cuando te llamo Sasuke-kun. –le era tan sencillo avergonzarse por cosas que no entendía cuando estaba con ella.

−_Espera, si Naruto no fue su primer beso… ¿Quién fue?_

−Sabes, el profesor comenzara a reprobarnos si seguimos saltándonos su clase.

Fin del capítulo 9.

**Puede que me vuelva a desaparecer por un tiempo. Necesito superar mis notas en la escuela y para eso necesito estudiar. Me tomara algo de tiempo así que me disculpo de antemano. (Y si… Esa es la razón por la que hace tanto no actualice nada soy una floja que no estudia y por eso se saca rojos en historia -.-)**


End file.
